


Finding Love at Hogwarts

by Lg129



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Happy ending though, I promise, Luke and Octavian are siblings, M/M, MIGHT BE TRIGGERING, Nico's been through some shit, Self Harm, Still don't know how tags work, and flashbacks to non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lg129/pseuds/Lg129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and the gang are all witches and wizards. Can a Gryffindor really fall in love with a Slytherin after being burned by one before?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arriving at the Magical Land Known as Hogwarts

Nico stared out of the window, watching the scenery zoom by as he contemplated the reason he was sitting on the train, the Hogwarts Express to be precise. The train that would take him to his new school. As glad as he was to be away from his old school, transferring was going to suck. He already knew that for a fact. He glanced out the window again, realizing that the sky had grown dark and that the train was beginning to slow down. He stood in the empty compartment and pulled out a set of school robes from his luggage, slipping them on before sitting down once more. He could feel the slight hum of excitement that was practically pouring off of all the other students aboard the train. He on the other hand, felt like he was going to be sick.  
He stepped off of the train and prayed that it was only motion sickness he was feeling even though he never got motion sickness. He trudged over to where a large man was calling out for the first years. The giant smiled at him and despite the turmoil he felt in his stomach, he couldn't help but feel just a little bit better. He waited patiently as a few straggling eleven year olds made their way over to the group. A quick glance around the platform told him that there were only a few dozen first years. They followed the giant down onto the docks revealing boats floating gently on the lake. Nico cast an envious look at the other students who were walking in a completely different direction, meaning they didn't have to ride the boats, just the first years. He carefully climbed into one of the small boats waiting for it to start moving when the man explained that they would have to ride three to a boat. Nico rolled his eyes and waited until a girl and a boy approached him, shyly asking if they could join him. Not long after, the enchantment on the boat took effect, propelling them gently forwards towards the castle directly across the lake.  
Nico groaned as he rose from the boat. The entire trip across the lake he wasn't able to avoid the first years' gossip about his new school. He stared at the enormous castle that loomed before him. It was definitely different than his previous school, it seemed to be homier. But he quickly pushed that thought away, he knew all too well that looks could be deceiving. For what wasn't the first time, he felt anxiety churn within him. He wished he had his cigarettes with him, just to soothe his anxiety but he had packed them in his trunk which was waiting to be delivered to whatever dormitory he was assigned. Even though he told his father that he would be fine at a new school, he knew it would be difficult to adjust.  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry certainly had a famous reputation. It was famous for both the professors and some of the more well known students. It was reputable enough that many elite wizard families from all over the world had begun to send their children there. Nico himself was included in that. Before coming he had gone off to school, he had lived both in Italy and the United States depending on where his father was working at the time. He had been miserable at Durmstrang but really, he was miserable everywhere. Getting kicked out of that place, he decided, was a blessing.  
Even though Nico was pretty short for his age, he still managed to stick out amongst the first years. "First years! First years over here!" he heard over by the steps that led to his new home. He walked over, letting himself fall behind the rest of the students. He already knew he'd be last for sorting, the Headmaster had already informed him. He wondered if the man simply wanted to humiliate Nico a bit before he was sorted. Probably.  
Not long after, the group of new students were escorted into what he was told was the Great Hall. As he entered, Nico could feel hundreds of eyes staring at him. He knew he stuck out. Not only because he was a sixth year being sorted, something previously unheard of, but he also had various piercings visible. He smirked to himself slightly, he took great pride in his piercings and tattoos. Many people assumed he was a bad guy because of them but he really just fucking loved the idea of both piercings and tattoos. Unfortunately his tattoos were hidden for the moment. Damn the school uniforms. But everyone staring at him was definitely not helping his anxiety. Nico forced himself to relax, he was a fucking di Angelo, he reminded himself, and di Angelos took shit from no one and they never backed down. He stood with his arms crossed as the Sorting Ceremony began.  
"Nico di Angelo!" All too soon a professor called his name, he was about to find out what house he would belong to. He managed to hold himself together, ignoring the fact that everyone was staring at him. He sat on the small stool rigidly as the Sorting Hat was placed carefully on his head.  
"Hmmm old wizard blood flows through you... Oh so intelligent as well...you would do well in Ravenclaw..." the old hat whispered lowly to him. "But also bravery lies within your heart. Where to put you, where to put you..." Nico wondered if the hat was even speaking to him or if it was simply thinking out loud. After what felt like agonizing hours the Sorting hat seemed to decide his fate, "Slytherin!"  
He heard loud claps and cheers come from one of the four long tables which he assumed to be Slytherin. He wasn't sure whether he was happy with his placement or not. He knew the basics of each house, thanks to Hogwarts: A History, but still, he was unsure. He stood from the stool and quickly made his way over to the table, sitting at one end, beside a pair of twins who were busy chatting with a few other students. The pair were quick to greet him, even though Nico was sure he had a scowl on his face. "Hello, I'm Travis, this is my brother Conner. We're sixth years as well."  
Nico simply nodded. He was interested in the twins but he hated speaking in public. Instead he merely shrugged and focused on the plate before him, silently piling a small amount of food onto the plate. The twins stared at him for awhile longer, eyes brimming with both mischief and curiosity, before shrugging and turning back to their friends.  
Not much longer after that he found himself walking towards the Slytherin dungeons. He figured he should be slightly creeped out by the thought of sleeping under the lagoon and in a dungeon but somehow the notion was comforting.  
He quickly changed his mind, however, and decided to explore around a little before heading down to his room. He nearly cursed himself when he stumbled upon a group of six guys surrounding a single blonde. He wondered briefly if he should get involved. It was pretty obvious that the blonde guy was about to get jinxed to hell or get beat up. Nico debated with himself, it was completely unfair that they were ganging up on the guy. He sighed, silently drawing out his wand. "Hey. What's going on here?" He asked lowly, holding his wand loosely. He didn't really intend to start something unless they acted first.  
The bullies turned to look at him, laughter spilling as they took him in. He glared at them, noticing that they were in Slytherin as well. Great, he thought, making enemies already. "It's alright mate, just messing with a dumb Gryffindor." a black haired boy answered him. They smirked at him as though he would understand. He wondered if all Slytherins were bullies.  
"This doesn't seem very fair to me. Honestly seems a little cowardly to me. I mean really, six versus one." Nico practically growled.  
"Oi, just who do you think you are? You seem kind of uptight. Maybe you need to be taught a lesson." One boy spoke tauntingly. It was clear that he was the leader.  
"Look I don't want any trouble, alright? Let him go and I won't have to curse you." Nico threatened. This, he was good at. Durmstrang was all about proving yourself in illegal duels and Nico had won more often than not.  
"Who the bloody hell do you think you are?" The same boy questioned.  
"Nico di Angelo. If you don't back off now, I will make sure you never fucking forget my name." He was practically itching to release some of his stress this way. It was always a thrill cursing his opponent until they begged for mercy. Gods, maybe he did belong in Slytherin. He didn't care though, he had made sure to only go after the people who had deserved it. He almost always had a good reason. He figured this place would be no different, with everyone participating in illegal duels to provide a hierarchy. Nico wasn't interested in being at the top for the popularity. No, he simply wanted to prove that he was a person that should not be messed with unless they wanted their asses kicked.  
"Di Angelo? As in son of Hades di Angelo." the guy questioned carefully, suddenly frightened of Nico. Nico simply smirked and arched a brow in response. The group of Slytherins glanced at each other nervously. Finally the leader sneered, "Let's get out of here. We'll get Grace some other time when his little body guard isn't around to protect him."  
The group nodded before slinking away in the direction opposite of the dungeons, probably off to find some other victim. Nico was tempted to follow them, but decided it wasn't really any of his business. Neither was this but since had had stumbled upon it, it had become his business.  
He turned towards the tall, blonde teenager who was still standing in the middle of the corridor. "What'd you do to piss them off so much anyways?" He couldn't help but think the guy looked a bit like Superman, blonde, a little buff, blue eyes.  
"I punched the black haired dude in the face for hitting on my sister." He replied, gawking at the raven-haired boy before him. Nico nodded, he knew he would have done the same if anyone had hit on his sister. In fact, he had done the same thing before. Over the summer, a guy had gotten a little too rough with his sister and Nico had given him a black eye in return. "You're a Slytherin."  
"Yep, you're really observant aren't you?" Nico muttered sarcastically. If this guy was going to be a jerk, he would be sure to deliver him to the group of Slytherin bullies that still wanted to kick his ass. He didn't have the will nor the time to listen to a Gryffindor complain about how evil Slytherins were.  
"Why'd you help me?"  
"They were being assholes. Six on one isn't fair." Nico shrugged.  
"Are you sure you're a Slytherin? I mean you seem kind of decent."  
Nico blinked. Him? Decent? Most people would disagree. "I was just trying to do the right thing, okay? You must be a Gryffindor right? I mean Slytherins apparently hate your lot more than anyone else."  
"Yup, Jason Grace at your service. I guess I kind of owe you one, don't I?" Jason rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, smiling brightly at Nico.  
Nico shrugged, "Not really. You don't owe me shit."  
"Yeah I kind of do. Besides you might be the only decent Slytherin in the whole bunch. It would be cool if we were friends. I'd like that, you know? Being friends with you. And I'm sure my friends would like you." Jason clapped Nico on the back.  
Nico tried to glare at him, failing miserably. Instead he practically panicked. Jason's friends? He was terrible with people. "Look it's probably better if you just stay away from me. I'm not that great at having friends. Scratch that, I'm terrible at it, I don't even have a single one."  
Nico frowned at the thought. Other than his sister, he didn't have any friends. At Durmstrang, people were friends, but it was the sort of fake friendships where no one would hesitate to screw each other over if it meant they got ahead. Nico had decided to forgo the bullshit early on after a boy he thought was his friend stabbed him in the back to get in with an elite club at school. Ever since his first year at Durmstrang, he had cut himself off, isolating himself from fakes and instead immersing himself in his studies.  
"Well then Nico di Angelo, I'm going to be your very first friend." Jason flashed him another bright smile. Nico nearly applauded how genuine the blonde seemed to be, as if all he really wanted to do was be Nico's first true friend.  
Nico groaned, "No really, stay the fuck away from me. I'm sick of people pretending to be my friends." With that Nico decided he had had enough and turned around and headed in the direction of the Slytherin common room, praying that Jason Grace was not following him. The long day was suddenly catching up to him and all he really wanted to do now was climb into his warm, soft bed.  
He entered the common room carefully, nervous about who was going to be there. One lone man sat on one of the black couches, standing when he saw Nico enter. "Mr. di Angelo?" Nico nodded.  
"Wonderful. I am the Head of Slytherin, Professor Thanatos. Now, usually all the students share a room with at least three other students but your father has informed the school of your particular needs. In light of this, you have been given a private room. Please, follow me."  
Nico paled considerably, wondering what his father had told them. All he could do was nod and trail after the professor. He was led out of the common room and out of the dungeons. He wondered where they were going but Professor Thanatos stopped only a few feet ahead. He stood before a portrait of what looked like the night sky with a darkly dressed angel floated in midair.  
"Password?" the portrait asked.  
Thanatos nodded, "This is Nico di Angelo, he will now set a password."  
Nico thought for only a few seconds before answering, "Bianca."  
The angel nodded and the entrance swung open revealing a neat but tiny living room. It had both an armchair and a love seat on one side with a short coffee table next to them. Next to the two pieces of furniture was a fireplace with small, yet strong fire going. A few bookshelves lined the opposite walls. Against the back wall there was, to Nico's surprise, what appeared to be a kitchen.  
"Your father has assured me that you will be responsible enough to handle having your own space and I do expect you to abide by the same rules as if you were living with the rest of the Slytherin house. Not many students are afforded this privilege. Usually it is only the Head Boy and Girl but considering your circumstance, you too have been given this luxury. Please do not abuse it or you will be forced to live in the dormitories. Now there aren't many rules other than no sleepovers with members of the opposite sex and no drugs or weapons. Do you understand?" His voice was stern but Nico could tell that the professor didn't mean much of it. He shook his head yes in response.  
His eyes swept across the room, spotting a door on the right side. He peered up at Professor Thanatos, who nodded at the silent question.  
Nico walked over to the door, pushing it open to reveal his bedroom. The walls were painted a sort of black color and the ground was a plush grey carpet. Inside was a queen sized bed, decked out in dark grey sheets. Against the opposite wall was a desk and lamp, as well as a large dresser. He noticed the other door that he imagined led to a bathroom. He was delighted to be proven right as he entered the room, finding a simple shower stall, sink, and toilet within. All in all, it looked completely identical to his bedroom at home. He grinned and made a mental note to send his father an owl in appreciation. The anxiety that had been swirling within him eased to a dull throb because he knew now that, due to his father, he wouldn't be forced into close quarters with complete strangers.  
He turned to thank Thanatos, slight disappointment washing over him when he realized that the professor had already left and the portrait door was shut tight. He pulled out his wand and muttered a spell, summoning his trunk, eager to unpack and make himself at home.  
He started with his posters at first, using a sticking charm to adhere the posters to the bare walls. He had so many of both magical and non-magical bands. He also hung up a couple of photographs up. He gave a tight smile as he noticed the picture of Bianca, taking in the way she was laughing in the picture. He tried to shake the thoughts of his sister as he put up another photo, this time of his half-sister Hazel who was flashing a peace sign at the camera every few seconds. Next he moved on to his desk space, stashing parchment, quills, and ink bottles in one of the drawers. In the other he threw in a few medicinal potions and other first aid items, knowing how clumsy he was and how easily he got sick. In the last drawer he stashed his art supplies. Colored pencils, his favorite sketchbook, bits of charcoal, pencils, and other various art supplies were placed in there with great care. He stood from the desk chair, stretching lightly and glancing at the time. It was only a few minutes past one in the morning. He decided to keep unpacking, for him it was still early despite the fact that he was tired as fuck.  
Nico pulled out his phone from his pocket and set it up so music was playing before setting it down on his desk. He made his way over to his dresser, shoving his clothes neatly into the drawers. He liked his drawers to be organized. He muttered the lyrics to the song playing under his breath as he finished the task before him. He was startled when a crack filled the air, signaling the arrival of someone. He had yelped at the sound, terror filling him as he reminded himself to breathe. Nico turned to see that the intruder was just his house elf, Cerberus.  
"Hello Cerberus. How's the villa?" Nico asked softly, knowing that his father and therefore Cerberus were both in Italy at the moment.  
"It's quite lonely without you Master Nico. Persephone sends her best." the short elf replied.  
Nico nodded, his stepmother was nice enough. She could have her moments of total bitchiness but so could he so he couldn't complain. Besides, she made his father happy and that's all he could hope for. As long as she didn't transfigure him into a dandelion again, they were all good.  
"So what's up?" Nico felt his stomach clench in nervousness, suddenly questioning why Cerberus was there.  
"No need to fret Master, I was just bringing you something you forgot." The elf snapped his fingers and a delicate silver ring appeared, floating over to Nico's outstretched hand. Relief flooded through him, how could he have forgotten his skull ring.  
"Thank you Cerberus. I can't believe I left that at home." He placed the ring on his right ring finger. It was really all he had left of his mother and he still couldn't believe he had forgotten it, he was usually so careful with his things. The house elf nodded and without a word disapparated out of his room.  
Left alone with just his thoughts he began to feel overwhelmed. He tried to shake his racing thoughts, begging them to slow. Begging to breathe. Miraculously his wish was granted. Nico felt the anxiety settle once more and decided that enough was enough. He could finish unpacking in the morning. He turned out the lights and crawled into bed, praying that sleep would find him that night. And as he began to drift off to sleep, the dark haired boy couldn't help but think that this year was definitely going to be better than the last. It had to be because there was simply no way for it to be worse.  
Nico blinked owlishly up at the ceiling. He felt well rested and because of that, he instantly knew something was wrong. "Nic?" a feminine voice called. His head whipped around, eyes widening as he saw his sister standing at his doorway.  
"Bi-Bianca?" he asked shakily.  
"What's wrong Nic? Bad dream? Come on we're gonna be late to the airport if you don't hurry your ass up." The raven haired girl turned on her heel, ready to leave.  
Nico stood to stop her when black shadows enveloped her. They spun her around so Nico could see her face as they surrounded her. His sister's mouth open wide in a silent scream. Nico could hear someone screaming but it wasn't Bianca. He watched in horror as one of the shadow men shot a spell, the blinding green light moving in what looked like slow motion as it hit Bianca's chest directly. He felt tears pour down his cheeks as the girl stopped struggling, falling limp on the ground. He ran over to her body, cradling her head, wishing she would come back to life.  
Nico's eyes flew open, quickly becoming aware that he was the one screaming, his vocal cords hurting from the strain. He could feel wetness on his cheeks. He could feel his chest tightening. It was becoming harder for him to breath. He felt sick to his stomach, he pressed a hand tightly to his mouth, hoping to prevent the bile from rising. As he began to hyperventilate, he tried to remember that his nightmare was in the past. When did that didn't work, he curled up into a ball, fists clutching at his bed sheets, praying that the panic attack would pass quickly. Not long after that, his breathing evened out a bit and the tears stopped.  
When it was over he shakily reached under his pillow for his phone. It was still early, only four in the morning. He felt the nervous hum flowing through his body. He wanted to cry but he couldn't, not anymore. He would rather feel numb than feel this terrible hum he decided. He rummaged through his trunk, pulling out a small tin, before heading into the adjacent bathroom. He stood before the mirror above the sink, leaning back against the wall. He tugged down his pajama bottoms and briefs enough to expose his milky hips. He stared at the scabs and scars that littered his skin, studying them, deciding where to place the next few cuts. He opened the tin, pulling out his favorite blade, turning it between his fingers as he continued to stare at his hips. He dragged the blade across his right hip, internally hissing at the sharp bite. He slashed at his skin a few more times before setting the blade down, watching the dots of red rise up and then slowly drip down his hips. He pulled off a few bits of toilet paper, dabbing at the cuts lightly, relishing in the slight pain. He made sure none of the cuts were too deep. He darted over to his trunk grabbing the bottle of disinfectant and applying some to the fresh cuts, not at all deterred by the slight sting. He carefully pulled his underwear and pajama bottoms back into place. He sighed, he had been clean for a week. Even though he was disappointed in himself, he relished in the fact that the anxiety and the ache in his heart had disappeared leaving him completely numb to the world other than the pain radiating from his hips as he walked.  
He decided to try for a few more hours of sleep since it was still so early. He hoped that this time his sleep would be dreamless. He hoped that he wouldn't wake up screaming again. But most of all, he hoped he would actually be able to fall back asleep.  
 


	2. Waking up late sucks

Nico sat straight up in his bed, his alarm going off loudly next to him. "Shit!" he scrambled out of his bed as he realized that he was completely late for his first class. He jumped out of his bed, simultaneously stripping off his pajamas and trying to put on a fresh school uniform. He managed to finally get dressed and head out the door, running in the direction of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. He groaned in frustration as the staircase he was on began to move. He cursed under his breath, racking his brain to figure out a new route to his class.   
Finally he made it to his class only getting lost once more. He stood before the door, taking a minute to steady himself before pushing the door open just wide enough to slip into the classroom.  
"Ah Mr. di Angelo, how nice of you to join us." He froze in his place as he heard the professor speak from the front of the room.  
"I'm sorry professor, I got lost." Nico spoke coolly, not quite sure if he liked this Professor Kronos.  
"How very first year of you." Kronos sneered, practically glaring at Nico. "You're just on time to be our volunteer though. Come closer." Nico cursed his luck but move forward anyway. He couldn't help but stare at the dark creature that was being held back by what looked like a snake patronus.   
"As I was saying class, Dementors are considered to be one of the darkest creatures to roam our world. They cannot be destroyed, simply warded off. Now I already told you all the charm that wards them off and now Mr. di Angelo here will demonstrate."  
It was obvious that Kronos liked to embarrass his students. Too bad Nico was more than prepared for this. He had some of the best tutors thanks to his father. Fending off hungry Dementors was nothing.   
Silently he pulled out his wand, holding out in preparation as Kronos glided behind his desk and putting his wand down. Nico watched as the snake flickered, holding out for a few seconds before vanishing. A small smirk rose to his face as he held out his wand. He let the Dementor come closer until he was face to face with it. Not literally of course, since Dementors didn't have faces. White, bright light shot from the tip of his wand. He smiled in amusement as a skeletal cat formed, growling adorably at the Dementor. Out of the corner of his eye he could see some of his peers recoil at the sight of the skeleton cat. He shrugged, he couldn't help that. For some reason, his entire lineage had skeletal patronses.  
Kronos stepped forward, "Do you think you could manage to put that thing back in its cage?"   
Nico nodded stiffly, flicking his wrist ever so slightly, causing the cat to slink towards the Dementor, practically shoving it back into its prison.   
Dead silence filled the air. Nico couldn't understand, surely everyone here could muster a patronus right?  
"That was highly impressive Mr. di Angelo. However, next time in demonstrations, please kindly remember that most people are incapable of nonverbal spells and therefore you will need to speak the incantation." Oh. Right. He hadn't uttered a single word.   
Kronos jerked his head indicating that Nico should take a seat. He made his way towards the back ignoring the small comments that were now being thrown at him.   
"Such a nerd." one green eyed boy from Gryffindor muttered under his breath. The boy even had the nerve to smirk at Nico.  
"More like freak, just look at those piercings." the blonde girl next to him chimed in.  
Nico felt his face burning as he sat down in the very back. He tried not to care though, brushing off their comments with a roll of his eyes. He pulled out a bit of parchment and his quill. But he couldn't seem to focus on the lesson anymore. He honestly tuned it all out. He only managed to pay attention when Kronos had begun to call out their homework assignment, "For the next lesson I expect a one foot essay on dementors as well as you all being competent at producing a patronus. Also, I've decided on setting a group project for this class due at the end of the term. You will get to work in pairs, I however have taken the liberty of assigning the pairs. More on that in the next lesson. Everyone out."  
Nico sighed heavily, already disliking the idea of group projects. He gathered his things and mentally prepared himself for his next class hoping it would go better than this one. But first, he had to get something to eat.   
It seemed like an okay day, he was hungry and that was always a good sign. He made his way down to the Great Hall and sat once again at the end of the Slytherin table which was luckily abandoned. He found out however that inter-house unity was encouraged and therefore students were allowed to sit wherever they pleased. He discovered this when the blonde Superman from the other day, Jason Grace, sat down at his table.   
"Hey Nico. How's your first day going?" he asked cheerfully, taking a bite out of the sandwich that had appeared on his plate.   
Nico stared in disbelief, "Seriously? I thought I told you to stay the fuck away from you."  
Jason blinked at him, "Stop avoiding my question bud."  
Nico rolled his eyes. If the blonde wanted to sit at his table, fine. Whatever. He was hungry, he wasn't going to let anything come between him and food. He grabbed his fork and dug into his pasta, taking in a few mouthfuls before answering, "Apparently being decent at nonverbal spells here gets you labeled a nerd and freak."   
Jason's mouth dropped a little, showing Nico exactly what was in the damn sandwich, "You can do nonverbal magic? That's so cool! My new buddy is so talented. But anyways who the heck called you a freak?"  
"First off, don't call me your buddy. We are not friends. This," Nico waved his hand in the space between them, "means absolutely nothing. All it means is some guy interrupted my solitary meal. And second, some blonde girl from your house. I didn't exactly stop to get her name or anything." Despite what he had just told Jason, he sort of felt like Jason genuinely wanted to be his friend and that maybe Nico could trust him.   
Jason looked at Nico thoughtfully, "That's not real descriptive." Nico internally groaned as he realized that Jason had ignored most of his rant. "You have Defense Against the Dark Arts with Kronos right? Maybe Percy would know. He's in that class too. Hey there he is! Perce! C'mere for a second!"   
Nico didn't bother turning around, he wished Jason would just leave. He stiffened however when he heard the newcomer speak, "What's up Grace?"  
He turned in his seat, it was the same green eyed boy who had called him a nerd in class. "Jason..." he warned lowly.  
"Aw Grace, cozying up with the little nerd?"   
Nico spoke up then, gods that guy's voice was grating, "Fuck off asshole."  
"Are you actually gonna be offended by that? Seriously?"  
"Are you actually gonna be a total dick?" Nico mocked.  
"Look freak-"  
Jason's eyes flickered between the two dark haired boys, "Fuck. Percy...You and Annabeth were the ones who called him a freak?"   
The green eyed boy shrugged, "So what? Look at his piercings, he looks like a total freak. And Kronos totally thinks he's great. Besides that, I heard little Mr. di Angelo got kicked out of his last school for threatening to use the Unforgivables on a teacher."   
Nico reached up, lightly touching his lip piercings, two small rings, feeling his stomach drop. He pushed his plate away a little, his appetite completely gone. Suddenly he felt like he was back at his old school. He couldn't figure out why he was letting Percy's words get to him though. He decided then that he should give zero fucks about what the stupid boy had said to him. "First off, that's not true. And second, at least I'm not some asshole who makes himself feel better by putting other people down." He nodded goodbye at Jason before shouldering his backpack and striding out of the Great Hall.   
Jason stared at the dumbfounded boy standing before him. "He was right to tell you off you know. You were a dick for no reason."   
Percy's face settled into a frown before he shrugged, "He's a Slytherin. That's reason enough."  
"Yeah well he's also my friend so shut your mouth." Jason muttered, turning back to his food.   
Nico still had about an hour until his next class, Transfiguration. He made his way over to one of the balconies that lined the corridor, exposing himself to the crisp September air. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a lone cigarette and his lighter. He flicked the lighter on, watching the small flame for a minute before lighting his cigarette. He capped the lighter and placed it back into his pocket. He pressed the butt to his lips, slowly inhaling the sweet smoke.   
Yes he knew how terrible smoking was but it was one of his vices that he couldn't seem to give up. He had taken up smoking after last year. He wondered what his sisters would think about his terrible habits. Hazel would pity him probably. He made a promise to himself that he would never let it get bad enough that she would find out about his self-destructive habits. And Bianca...she would probably kill him. 'Nope' he thought to himself. He refused to think about her, not now. Otherwise he would probably end up running back to his room, skipping class, and cutting himself. Despite his activities from the previous night, he was trying to get better. He was trying to at the very least stop cutting himself.   
His free hand bawled into a fist as he thought about Percy. He hated that there were already rumors about him flying about. It was just unfortunate that the rumor Percy had heard wasn't a rumor but actual fact. He felt tears gather in his eyes as he thought about last year. Yes he had threatened a professor at Durmstrang with one of the three Unforgivable Curses but what no one other than a few school officials and his family knew, was that the professor in question completely deserved it for what he tried to do. The way he tried to- Nico shook his head, no. He absolutely refused to think about it. All of the shit from last year was in the past, and that's exactly where he intended to keep it.   
So instead of thinking, he dropped the cigarette, crushing it with his foot and waving his wand over it to make it disappear. He took a deep breath and went back inside.  
 


	3. Gryffindors are Bullies and Memories are Torture

Percy continued to call Nico names throughout the next few days. Nico had done his best to ignore the light bullying, he had been through worse before. It only really got to him when most of the Gryffindors in his year began sending jinxes at him. They were innocent enough at first; jelly leg curses and pimple jinxes. Easy enough to sort out without too much trouble.   
But now it was different. Percy Jackson himself was leading the attacks against him, using Levicorpus against him so many times. The first time had caught Nico completely off guard and he had been suspended in midair for awhile before Jason happened to walk by and help him down. There was also one instance where someone tried to use a confundus charm against him. He was still slightly unconvinced about Jason, after all, he was also Percy's friend. Percy. For some reason, Nico couldn't get Percy off of his mind. It was as though the boy had permanently imprinted his name into Nico's thoughts. Nico hated himself for somehow harboring a small crush on his tormentor.   
And if having the Gryffindors on his back wasn't enough, a bunch of the Slytherin's were also out to get him. Not nearly as many as there should have been, but some people were smart enough to be more afraid of Nico than the guy who had been giving Jason a hard time. Apparently his name was Luke Castellan and he was a year above him but that was all that Nico knew about the guy. As far as he could tell, Castellan was a grade one asshole casserole.   
With so many people after him, Nico was constantly on edge. It was completely like being at Durmstrang. Except people here didn't try to jinx him to get ahead, no they did it for what seemed like their own personal enjoyment. These people had Nico smoking nearly a complete pack a day. He was just glad that he had his own room, otherwise he was sure that his stuff would have been stolen or damaged by now. Jason had tried to convince him to tell a professor but Nico wasn't a snitch.   
Nico ran a hand through his hair, sighing as he walked out of his room heading for potions. It was quickly becoming his favorite class and it was also making him just a tad bit curious about the muggle version of it, chemistry. He quickly waved his wand over himself and muttered "Protego," something that he found made his life a little easier. It was easier to get to class if he didn't have to worry that someone was going to hex him from across the corridor.   
He had been getting strange looks on his way to class but it wasn't until he actually got there that he realized why. He wasn't wearing the school uniform, instead he was wearing his favorite pair of black skinny jeans and a Bring Me the Horizon long sleeve. His usual grey beanie was perched on his slightly curly locks and he had his favorite vans on his feet. It was too late to go back and change. He dropped into his usual seat, letting his head fall onto his desk while he waited for class to begin. He heard shuffling around him. He glanced up to see the twins leaning on his desk. "So word in the Slytherin common room is that Luke wants to kick your ass to teach you a lesson." one of them spoke. (Nico wasn't sure which of them was Travis and which was Conner.)  
"Are you here to teach me a lesson?" Nico muttered, not in the mood at all. The two shared a look, making Nico even more cautious.  
"Nah of course not. We actually kinda like that you stood up to that guy. He's a creep. Just thought we ought to warn you. He doesn't exactly play fair." the other twin spoke that time.   
"Thanks I guess." Nico half-heartedly thanked them, grateful that there were at least some people in this school that were interested in him as something other than a punching bag. Travis and Conner grinned at him before they took off towards their regular seats.  
"Mr. di Angelo! Just because your father is a very wealthy wizard, does not mean you are allowed to do as you please. See me after the lesson." Kronos admonished sternly from behind his desk before he began to teach. Nico found himself zoning out during the entire lesson again, a common occurrence. His stomach grumbled, reminding him yet again that he had missed out on breakfast.  
"All right class, that's it for this lesson. Before you all go rushing off however I believe I mentioned a group assignment. I've compiled a list of the partners." Kronos began to call out the names and quickly everyone realized there was a pattern. Kronos had paired each Gryffindor with a Slytherin. Nico crossed his fingers, silently hoping that he would get anyone but Percy or his blonde friend, Annabeth. He felt as though he were in some cliched teen book when Kronos inevitably called out "Mr. Jackson and Mr. di Angelo. Perhaps, Mr. Jackson, Mr. di Angelo can teach you a thing or two about being a good student."   
When Kronos dismissed class Nico stayed behind, watching the rest of his classmates disappear through the door. He silently approached Kronos, hoping his punishment wouldn't be so bad.   
"Why aren't you in uniform?" Kronos was nothing if not blunt and direct.  
"I was just out of it this morning, I didn't even notice what I was wearing until I got to class. I'm sorry sir, I promise it won't happen again."   
"Of course it won't di Angelo. You have detention Friday. I do hope you enjoy cleaning cauldrons." Kronos gave him a fake smile.  
Nico nodded, eager to leave. "One more thing, are the other students giving you trouble? Bullying is not tolerated at Hog-"  
"Sir, please may I leave? I haven't eaten yet." Nico averted his eyes. He refused to be a baby and tell that the other kids were being mean to him. Teachers only pretended to care anyways. Kronos gave a heavy sigh before signaling that yes, Nico could finally leave.   
Nico escaped the classroom as quickly as he could, trying to make it to the Great Hall as soon as possible. When he reached the Great Hall, Nico practically tripped over his own two feet when he saw a mocha skinned girl with curly cinnamon colored hair standing at the entrance. She was surrounded by a few people, including Percy Jackson. He nearly growled at the thought of him being so close to her. They could bully him all they wanted, he wouldn't fight back, but if they so much as touched his little sister, he would end them.   
Hazel turned slightly, her smile widening when she saw her older brother standing in the doorway. "Nico!" she screamed before running towards him. She practically tackled him as she enveloped him in a hug. Nico laughed as he was almost knocked over from the force of the hug. He wrapped his arms around her, gripping her tightly. It had been so long since he had last seen her.   
"What're you even doing here Haze?" Nico asked.   
Hazel giggled, her brother's voice coming out muffled. "Dad told me you were transferring to Hogwarts and I begged him to let me do the same."   
"But Haze, you loved Beauxbaton's. They spoke French and everything." Nico teased gently. A genuine smile gracing his face for the first time in days.   
"Yeah but it doesn't have my favorite brother." Hazel took a step back from her brother, letting herself take a good look at him. She frowned a little when she took in the dark bags under his eyes and how thin he was. They hadn't know each other for very long, only two years, because they were only half-siblings and she was what people would call an illegitimate child. But no one really cared. Nico was just happy to have another sister. She was definitely worried about him. She resolved to keep an eye on him. She laced their fingers together, pulling him over to the group that she had just left.   
He glanced at the group nervously, for the most part it was made up of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. He wondered what house she had been placed into, it obviously wasn't Slytherin, otherwise the Gryffindors wouldn't be there. In that respect, Nico was glad. It was pretty obvious that Slytherin was the least liked house.   
Before Nico or Hazel could speak, Percy Jackson just had to open his mouth, "Wow di Angelo, how'd you manage to get a girl like Hazel? I mean seriously, she's way too good for an ugly little freak like you." The taller boy let out a laugh.   
Nico felt his face burn. He absolutely hated Percy Jackson. Fuck the crush he had on him. He hated that stupid jerk. His heart would just have to deal and move on. He pressed a peck to Hazel's cheek and sped out of the Great Hall, completely forgetting that he still hadn't eaten a single thing.   
It was a wonder that Hazel had been placed into Hufflepuff instead of Gryffindor or Slytherin. Fire blazed in her eyes as she glared at Percy. She was unaware of her actions until after she heard a crack penetrate the air. Her eyes widened ever so slightly as she realized what she had done. Percy was in shock as well. He tentatively raised a hand to touch the sore spot on his cheek. It hurt. He had never been slapped before. Any guilt Hazel had felt about slapping the older boy disappeared as she remembered how he had called her brother a freak.   
"He's not a freak nor is he ugly and you sir are an ass for saying so. Also, just to clear the air, he is not my boyfriend, he is my older brother. And just because he's older than me, doesn't mean I won't defend him from people like you. Hurt him again and I swear I will not hesitate to curse you into the next century. You seemed like a nice enough person before you insulted my brother. I do hope you apologize to him." She walked away then, wondering where her brother could have run off to. She felt partly responsible for unknowingly leading her brother over to his bully.   
One of the boys from Hufflepuff offered to help her help, silently trailing after her.   
Long after they had left, Percy was still standing in the Great Hall clutching his reddened cheek. It was at that moment that he began to wonder why he was even going around hurting some guy he didn't even know. Even more than that, he wondered if maybe not all Slytherins had abandoned their feelings. 

Nico tried to relax his breathing as he walked down the corridor. He hoped he could make it to an empty room before he had a full blown panic attack. His eyes widened as he saw a small door materialize in the middle of the hall. He glanced around making sure no one could see him before entering the room. Inside was just a large, inviting bed with a ton of pillows littered on it. He shut the door behind him and crawled into the bed, not even stopping to wonder why there was just a random room with a bed or if it belonged to anybody.   
Sobs racked his body. Percy Jackson, a boy he had known for only a few weeks, could see straight through him, he was a freak. The only people who could stand him were Bianca and Hazel. Bianca was gone though, leaving him with just Hazel. He cried harder at the thought of Bianca. He usually avoided thinking about her since it usually left him incredibly depressed or caused a panic attack. At that moment he decided not to care, he was already having a panic attack. As his breathing became even more ragged he let his thoughts drift back to the night he lost his older sister.  
Nico shot up as soon as he felt someone grab his arm. He tried to open his eyes but all he could see was darkness. He tired to scream but the man was squeezing his throat, choking him. Fear shot through him as he realized that someone was trying to seriously hurt, if not kill, him. He tried to struggle but whoever it was that had grabbed him was definitely an adult and he, a ten year old boy, was definitely no match. He felt the man draw his arm back and mutter something and then everything faded to dark.   
When he woke up again, he wasn't blind anymore. He was in a dark room but it didn't take very long for his eyes to adjust. He saw someone else was in the room. He could hear someone crying. He squinted in the general direction, relief coursing through him as he realized that is was Bianca. She would know what to do. Maybe she would even have her wand.  
"Bianca?" the girl froze. Bianca tried to compose herself, not wanting to scare her baby brother.   
"Hey Nico. Everything's gonna be okay, I promise. Daddy's going to find us and then we'll get to go home and it'll all be okay." Bianca assured him even though she had a terrible feeling that after this, nothing would ever be the same.   
A few hours later, Bianca's prediction came true. Multiple wizards in cloaks appeared in the small room. Nico decided they looked evil. One of them stepped forward, "Too bad you kiddie, Daddy dearest decided to go to the Aurors. Let's see what he thinks of this." The man raised his wand pointing it directly at Nico.   
Nico froze completely, fear paralyzing him as his childish self realized that this man was indeed dangerous and could easily decide to kill him. What he heard next was a series of cracks. Aurors flooded the room but not before the man sent out his curse, a bright green jet of light springing from the tip of his wand. Nico braced himself, eyes slipping shut, silently preparing himself to die at the age of ten.   
After a few seconds he realized he was still alive. He wondered if perhaps the man had missed. Hesitantly he opened one eye, no one was moving anymore. All of the evil wizards were gone and only a few Aurors were left, along with his father. His father was in shock. In fact, everyone was. Silence rang out through the small room for what seemed like eternity. Then all of a sudden his father broke down, angry sobs ripping themselves from him. He watched as his father sank to his knees, hands tangling in his jet black hair. Nico couldn't comprehend what had happened. He was okay and surely Bianca-  
Bianca. His eyes darted across the room searching for his sister. Horror filled him as he realized she was on the ground before him. He sank to his knees, tears filling his eyes. "Bi? Bianca? Stop pretending to be asleep! It isn't funny Bianca! Bianca!" He pulled her head onto his lap, stroking her hair as he sobbed. He prayed that this was all some twisted nightmare he'd soon wake up from. How was he supposed to know that this memory would haunt him for years to come? He couldn't accept that his older sister would no longer be there. Despite her quickly cooling skin, Bianca only looked like she was sleeping. It wasn't until much later that someone let it slip in anger that Bianca had thrown herself in front of the killing curse meant for Nico.   
Nico felt his breathing slow slightly, the pressure on his chest decreased and it wasn't long until he could breathe normally again. Long after his panic attack ended, he let himself cry. His quiet sobs filling the empty space. He let his depression drag him down, and once more, he felt like he was drowning out of water. It was all his fault. Bianca had died because of him. He felt his empty pockets, disappointment flooding though him as he realized that he had left his kit back in his room. Gods how he longed for his favorite blade. Instead he laid on his side, blankly staring at the wall as he let the tears fall. And only once he run out of tears did he shut them and let himself sleep.   
By the time he woke up the next day, he had already missed all of his classes. Nico couldn't bring himself to care. Instead he adjusted his clothes and made his way back to his room near the dungeons wanting nothing more than to go back to bed. He walked swiftly through the corridors ducking his head and trying to avoid people in general. He knew he looked terrible, eyes puffy with tears long dried on his pale cheeks. Just before reaching the staircase that led to the lower dungeons, he unfortunately ran into a particular Gryffindor.  
"Nico? Hey are you okay? You missed class today and-"   
"Just stay away from me. All of you fucking Gryffindors, just stay the hell away from me!" Nico shouted, hurrying down the steps to his room, leaving Jason Grace behind, completely dumbfounded.


	4. Apologies, Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the lovely reviews and all the kudos guys :) <3

Percy was hunched over a desk at the library, desperately trying to find the words to write his history essay. Professor Atlas hadn't given them a clear topic, practically allowing them to write on whatever they wanted so long as the final product was around three feet long. It was due the next day naturally. Even though it had been assigned the first day, Percy had still managed to procrastinate. He frowned at himself, slightly angered as he realized he might have to pull an all nighter if he didn't figure out his topic soon. He tapped his quill against the ink well, hoping to find some sort of inspiration.   
Instead, his frown deepened as Jason Grace slid into the seat across from his. He waited not so patiently for the blue eyed boy to speak, his annoyance growing with every passing second. Finally, he whispered angrily, "Can I help you?" Percy stared at Jason.  
Jason stared back, studying the dark haired boy in front of him. "Maybe. I need to you to lay off of Nico di Angelo."  
Percy snorted, "No way. He's a Slytherin. All of them are bad news."   
"That is not true and you know it Jackson. Are Travis and Conner bad people? 'Course not. Not all Slytherins are evil. Just like not all Gryffindors are chivalrous obviously." Jason gave Percy a long look, implying that he was one of those Gryffindors. "Gryffindors are supposed to be brave, they're not supposed to be bullies."  
"I'm not a fucking bully." Percy whisper shouted, earning them a death glare from the librarian.   
"Are you sure? Because you're acting a hell of a lot like Luke." Jason knew it was a low blow but he needed this guy to see reason.   
"DON'T! Don't you dare say his name to me!" Percy yelled, no longer caring that they were in the library. He felt himself crumble inside. "I'm not anything like him. I'm not anything like him at all." This he said more quietly as if he were trying to make himself believe it more than anything.   
Madam Metis walked over to them, her sharp high heels clacking loudly against the tiled floor. "Mr. Jackson, Mr. Grace. I expected better from the both of you. This is a library, a place of quiet. Leave immediately." she told them sternly, arms crossed over her chest as she glared lightly at them.   
Jason watched as Percy angrily packed up his supplies. Without a second glance, Percy stormed out of the library completely ignoring Jason. Or rather, he was until Jason grabbed his arm, forcing the green eyed boy to actually stop.   
"Let me go Grace."  
"Look Percy I know he hurt you, but Nico's a sweet kid. All you're doing is torturing him for absolutely no reason. And that's really not cool. You need to apologize to him."  
Percy jerked himself free, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yeah, alright." He wasn't sure how sincere the apology would be but if it got Jason off of his back, he didn't really care.   
Percy made a quick stop at the Gryffindor tower to drop off his backpack before heading out to look for Nico. His first instinct was to look in the Slytherin dungeons. He steadily walked down to the dungeons, praying that Nico would be there and he would be able to get this apology business over with very quickly.   
He knocked quietly at the entrance, ignoring the portrait's indignant cries. The door opened a sliver and of course Octavian Castellan opened the door. The silver blonde's features settled into a scowl as he realized that it was the golden boy of Gryffindor knocking at his heavy black door. "Go away, Slytherins only dumbass."  
"Fuck off Octavian. I just want to know if Nico's in there."   
Octavian snorted, "That punk doesn't come in here. Thanatos set him up with a private room or some shit like that." Then without another word, the door was slammed in Percy's face. Percy didn't seem to care though, he was more intrigued by the fact that Nico di Angelo had his own private room. That almost never happened, at least not without a good reason. His shoulders dropped slightly as he realize that that meant he had no clue as to where to look for the smaller boy. Perhaps if he just waited in the Great Hall? No, usually private rooms had their own kitchens so really, Nico wouldn't need to come out for food.   
He thought about asking Jason, maybe his friend would know where Nico was. Or maybe that one girl, Hazel? Nico was her brother after all, maybe she would know where he lived. With that thought in mind he rushed towards the kitchens, where he knew the Hufflepuff dormitories to be.   
He looked at the fruit filled portrait, knocking on it more gently than he had the Slytherin door. Relief flooded through him as the Asian looking boy who had trailed after Hazel the other day opened the door. The boy stared at him, wondering what business Percy Jackson had at their common room.   
"Um is Hazel in there?" Percy asked tentatively, not knowing how he'd react to the question.   
"I'll get her but I'm just warning you, she's still really pissed at you. So I'd be careful. Unless you want to get slapped again." The boy shut the portrait, leaving Percy there standing awkwardly.   
Not even five minutes later, the portrait swung open revealing Hazel Levesque. Her hair fell in soft waves against her shoulders as she crossed her arms, eyes piercing through him. It was almost as if she was daring him to provoke her just so she would have another reason to slap him. Percy took in her red, puffy eyes and instantly knew that she had never found her brother yesterday. He winced, it was all his fault.  
"I don't feel like standing here all day." Hazel managed to sound pleasant despite how angry she was at the tall wizard in front of her. That caused just a sliver of fear to creep into him.  
"I...Have you-have you seen Nico?" he managed to stutter out.  
Hazel's eyes widened in disbelief, "Why do you want to know? So you can be rude to him again?"   
Percy winced. Hazel only knew that he had called her brother names, she had no idea that he personally had sent multiple curses and jinxes at Nico. He wondered what she would do to him if she knew. "No! I-I wanted to apologize actually..." He let his voice trail off, eyes staring at the ground.   
Hazel gaped at him, surprise coursing through her, "If this is some sort of joke-"  
"It's not. I really want to apologize. I've been an ass and it's not fair to him..." Percy murmured. As he spoke the words he realized how true they were. He was tired of being mean to some kid he didn't know simply because of what house he had been placed in.   
She looked at him thoughtfully for a few seconds, "I haven't seen him. Usually I'd be a bit worried, but he used to do this a lot so... I'd check his room. I knocked earlier but he didn't let me in."  
"Where's his room?"   
"It's a little ways before the Slytherin common room. It's a painting of the night sky with some demonic looking angel. I doubt he'll let you in though."   
Percy shrugged, he could be pretty damn determined when he wanted to be and at that moment he was determined to try and earn Nico di Angelo's forgiveness.   
Not long after he found himself standing before the entrance to Nico's room. The angel in the painting spoke softly, "Password?" He shook his head, he had no idea what the password was. "Pity, I can hear the other boy crying in there."   
Percy hesitantly raised his fist, knocking gently on the door, praying the other boy would open the door. He heard movement from inside, small shuffling noises before he heard a raspy voice call out, "Hazel I already told you, I don't really feel like company right now."  
Percy said nothing. He was still holding onto a small bit of hope that Nico would open the door. After a couple of minutes, Percy was ready to give up, he turned to leave when he heard the portrait creek slightly. His attention immediately snapped back to entrance, guilt trickling through him as he took in the smaller boy's appearance. Red puffy eyes, disheveled hair, and it looked like Nico was still in his pajamas even though it was nearly four in the afternoon.   
Nico stared at Percy, wondering if perhaps he was still asleep or simply hallucinating because there was no other plausible reason for Percy Jackson to be standing at his door. Unless...unless this was some sort of prank. He moved to shut the door but Percy swiftly caught it, shoving his foot in the doorway, making it impossible for Nico to shut the door.   
Nico looked down, glaring at the foot in his doorway, "What do you want Jackson?"  
Percy bit his lip lightly, "Can I come in? Please? I promise I'm not going to pull anything."  
Nico sighed quietly, the sooner Percy said whatever he wanted to say, the sooner he would leave. Reluctantly he opened the portrait door fully, allowing the Gryffindor into his private room.   
Percy gratefully stepped inside, glancing around at the living room and kitchen in wonder. He had always been curious as to what these kinds of rooms looked like.   
Nico was still standing close to the door, his arms wrapped around himself protectively, still waiting for Percy to send a curse his way. Percy took in Nico's frightened and nervous expression and it killed him to know he was the one who had put it there. Percy had seen that expression so many times before, he had seen it all the time growing up. He remembered the anger that used to flow through him whenever he saw his mother with that expression. How he had wished he was older so that he could force his step-father to stop hurting her. At that moment he realized Jason was wrong, he wasn't acting like Luke, no it was worse, he was acting like his step-father Smelly Gabe.  
He carefully made his way over so he was standing about a foot from Nico.   
Nico eyed him warily, stepping back until he was against the wall. His mind was planning out an escape route. Percy raised his hands slightly, trying desperately to show Nico that he meant no harm. He shook his head, "I'm not here to hurt you or anything. I swear. I just...I wanted to apologize." He was no longer just trying to get Jason off of his back. He genuinely felt terrible for the way he had treated Nico. He absolutely hated to see the smaller boy like this. Instead Percy tried to imagine him as he had been at the beginning of the year, full of sass and attitude.   
Nico's eyes widened. There was no way a bully like Percy Jackson had suddenly had a change of heart. "Is this your idea of a sick joke?" Nico whispered in disbelief.   
"No! Of course not. Nico I swear, I'm really sorry. I promise- I-I'll do anything to prove it." Percy pleaded with Nico to try and get him to understand how sincere he was being.  
"I..." Nico was speechless. He had no clue as to whether or not he should believe Percy or not.   
"Look, I'll stay away from you if you want. I'll even try and get the rest of the Gryffindors to leave you alone. Can't do much about your house though..." Percy spoke softly, he knew Nico wasn't well liked in Slytherin. He wondered how such a scared kid even managed to get place in there. While Nico was thinking, Percy found himself checking out the black eyed boy. He found himself staring at all of Nico's facial piercings and he couldn't help but wonder if he had others. He knew that Nico had ink somewhere on his pale, lithe body and he found himself wanting to find it. His pajamas consisted of a slightly too big, black shirt and a pair of black pants with small white skulls on it. Nico had obviously not bothered to brush his hair and as a result the normally well groomed hair was sticking up in various directions. All in all, Nico looked downright adorable. Percy felt his pants tighten slightly around his crotch, making him blush. He discretely shifted trying to hide the slight bulge in his pants.   
Nico finally spoke up, "Okay. I accept your apology." He wasn't sure of how genuine Percy was being, but he was trying to give Percy the benefit of the doubt. He wanted to believe that the taller boy was going to stop harassing him. He felt his heart flutter slightly, his heart interpreting this as a sign that Percy maybe liked him. He quickly shut that down. Percy was probably straight and he had bullied him for gods sakes. Despite all of this, he offered Percy a shy little smile. Percy grinned back, happy that Nico sort of accepted his apology. He vowed to himself to protect the smaller boy.   
 


	5. Hogsmeade, Piercings, and Tattoos! Oh my!

Nico rocked back and forth on his heels. He watched as Kronos finally checked off his name signaling that yes, he could go on ahead to Hogsmeade. He lingered in the courtyard however as he waited on his little sister and her friends to get their names checked off as well. Soon he spotted his little sister bundled in her matching purple hat, scarf, and mittens approaching him with two boys walking along either side of her. She let out a small squeal when she saw him, running the last few feet to give him a hug. It was only a week after his conversation with Percy in his room. Most of the jinxes and curses that been thrown his way had let up with only a few select people still trying to curse him. Hazel thought Nico looked a lot better. A sly smile crossed her face, she knew her brother was smitten with Percy Jackson even though he was trying to hide it. However, because of her friends in Gryffindor, she had a sneaking suspicion that Percy like her brother as well.   
The two boys caught up to them rather quickly. Nico recognized the buff Asian guy who always seemed to be around his sister. He didn't recognize the small Latino boy next to them at all. "Nico, this is Leo!" The Latino boy waved his hand awkwardly in greeting. Nico waved back just as awkwardly. "And this is Frank, my um, boyfriend." Hazel rushed out, hoping Nico would be cool and not make a big deal over her having found her first boyfriend.   
Nico's eyes widened slightly before his face went blank. He simply nodded at Frank. He knew he would find an opportunity to speak with him about what would happen if he ever hurt his sister, intentionally or not.   
They stood in the courtyard, a silence enveloping them before Hazel cleared her throat, "So I was hoping we could go to The Three Broomsticks?"   
The small group nodded in agreement and they began to walk in the general direction of Hogsmeade. Hazel and Leo filled most of the silence, arguing over which muggle pop bands were better as Frank and Nico simply listened. Truthfully Nico had zoned out, he couldn't help but wonder what Hogsmeade was like.  
It wasn't long before they reached the small little village. Even though it was still early on in the year, many of the small cottage like buildings already had their Christmas decorations up. He looked down the lane where he spied a building that filled him with joy, a tattoo parlor. He immediately wanted to run over and get a new piece of flashed inked on to his pale skin. Instead he stuck with his sister, knowing that there would be plenty of time to hit up the place after a few rounds of Butterbeer.   
The Three Broomsticks was predictably crowded with Hogwarts students and Nico doubted they would even be able to find a table with how busy it was. Instead, they stood at the doorway, hoping a table would clear up when Nico heard his name being called from the back of the pub. He looked around trying to identify the voice when he saw Jason sitting at a table with a girl he knew was in Ravenclaw. The blonde haired boy waved them over, inviting them to sit down. "We were lucky we got here so early, before all the tables were taken up. Anyways, this here is my girlfriend, Piper. Pipes this is Nico, Hazel, and..." Jason trailed off as he realized he didn't know the other two boys.   
"I'm Frank, Hazel's boyfriend." Frank stated proudly, happy to show off his relationship, much like Jason.  
"I'm Leo. I'm single, if you have any cute friends..." Leo joked, letting himself trail off.   
The group of sat down, Nico sitting at the edge directly across from Jason. Nico frowned because of the way he had acted towards Jason the last time he had seen him. He opened his mouth to apologize but Jason simply shook his head lightly and smiled gently, indicating that they were cool. Nico returned the small smile before taking a sip of his Butterbeer that had somehow appeared directly in front of him.   
Then Grace just had to open his mouth, "So did Percy apologize?"  
A frown settled onto Nico's face, "You were the one who told him to apologize."  
"Well yeah, I mean he has some stuff he's been going through but he is a good guy."   
Nico felt anger build inside of him. Had Percy's apology been sincere or was he just trying to get Jason to leave him alone? "Everyone has their own personal shit that they're going through, that doesn't entitle them to be assholes." He surprised everyone with his sudden mood change. He downed the rest of his Butterbeer, slamming it down on the table. He stood and pulled out a few sickles, tossing them onto the table. He squeezed Hazel's shoulder as he left but otherwise said nothing. Instead he decided to express his anger by getting a new piece and headed over to the tattoo parlor at the far end of Hogsmeade.   
Percy had kept his word. He personally was no longer tormenting Nico di Angelo. He even managed to get most of his house to lay off of the boy. But unfortunately he was unable to convince everyone. Like, Annabeth. Annabeth had been one of his closest friends ever since their first year. They had even date briefly in their third year, before Percy realized he wasn't into girls. But even after they broke up, they had stayed best friends. She was there for him when he had absolutely no one. So even though he hated that she continued to lead a crusade against Nico, he remained her friend. So of course he was spending the first Hogsmeade trip with her and their other friend, Thalia.   
Thalia was tugging on both of their arms, convincing them to skip The Three Broomsticks and Honeydukes in favor of going to the tattoo shop at the very end. Thalia had multiple piercings all over her body and she had decided to add a tongue piercing that day. Percy rolled his eyes, Thalia was so easily excited over piercings but she was terrified of the idea of tattoos. Percy almost found it amusing. Annabeth on the other hand thought that piercings and tattoos were weird. She abhorred the thought of them completely. Percy was sure that if Annabeth and Thalia hadn't met before they had each formed their opinions on tattoos and piercings, there would be no way that they would be friends now. He shrugged, allowing himself to be led towards the solitary shop.  
Nico stood before the building, thinking of where he would get the new tattoo. He finally settled on the small space between his shoulder blades. What was he going to get? He had no clue. In the past he had simply spoken to the tattoo artists to let them get a feel for him before they would sketch up something for him. Hopefully one of the tattoo artists in here would be open to doing something similar.  
He entered the small shop, annoyance filling him when he saw Percy and his friends. He decided to ignore them and walked over to reception desk. A tall spidery thin man sat there, doodling on a pad of paper. Nico glanced at it curiously, grinning when he saw that doodle was slowly becoming an elaborate drawing of rose with a small skull at the center. He stared at the man himself, a brunette haired man with various tattoos visible because despite the cool chilly day, the man was wearing a tank top. His long brown hair was swept back into a half ponytail, keeping his hair out of his face. The man cleared his throat and Nico couldn't help but blush over the fact that he had been caught staring.   
Nico muttered out an apology, "Sorry..."  
The man laughed, "No worries, I was admiring some of your pieces as well. Are you here for a new one or..." The man let his voice trail off, waiting for Nico to answer him.  
"Thanks. I was hoping to get a new piece if you aren't busy or anything?"  
"Busy? This place is as dead as a doorknob. The only other thing going here is some girl getting a nose piercing which is more of my wife's department, not mine."   
The man stood, "I'm Austin. Come on back here and we'll talk about what you want yeah?"  
Nico nodded, "I'm Nico."  
"Nico? Well Nico, what would you like and where would you like it?" Austin got down to business, having Nico sit in the tattoo chair while he sat in a simple chair next to him.   
"No idea what I want but I want it between my shoulders." Nico retorted, hoping it wouldn't be an issue.   
"That's no big deal. How about you take a look through my book and see if there's anything you like in there and we'll go from there?"  
Nico nodded gratefully, taking the thick black binder from Austin and began flipping through it. Nothing really caught his attention until he got to a picture of what looked like a skull facing right with a rose imprinted behind the skull's eye. Instantly he knew he wanted something like that.   
Austin noticed that he had stopped. "I drew that awhile back when my mum passed away."   
Nico nodded in understanding, he could see the sad representation of death mixed with the celebration of life. "Any chance you could add a word underneath it?"  
"What's the name?" Austin quipped, going into business mode.  
"Bianca."   
Austin nodded, "Any special effects?"   
"Just the standard. I want to be able to hide it when I don't want people to see it."   
"Alright then, let me sketch it out onto the transfer paper and then we can get started."   
Austin left Nico alone then, choosing to go to the back of the shop to work in quiet. Nico busied himself by watching Percy's group. The short black-haired girl was lying down on a chair similar to his own. A blue haired girl was standing above her, holding a sharp needle in one hand. Nico figured that the blue haired girl was Austin's wife. He touched his own nose piercing sympathetically, he knew how much it hurt.   
Thalia stared at the approaching needle nervously. She had wanted a nose piercing for a long time but now that she was being faced with the actual needle, she felt scared. She clenched Percy's hand tightly as she felt the needle penetrate the soft cartilage. She felt tears flood down her face.   
Nico was startled from his observations by Austin dropping back down into his seat. "So what do you think?" Nico glanced down at the paper, immediately studying the drawing carefully. The skull was exactly the same, just a bit smaller so that it would fit where Nico wanted it. Bianca's name was a feminine and beautiful script that ended in a small swirl. It was exactly what he wanted.   
"It's perfect." Nico murmured, completely entranced by the design, but he was no longer happy with the placement. "Would it be too much if I asked you to do it on my shoulder instead?"   
Austin chuckled, "'Course not. You're the one who's going to have to live with this. Are you going to want any color?"  
Nico thought for a minute, "Can you color the rose watercolor style?"   
Austin nodded, "That's what I was thinking. Alright. I think we're ready to start. Shirt off mister."  
Nico blushed, shrugging out of his jacket and then tugging his shirt over his head. He shivered as his pale skin was exposed to the chilly air. He let Austin pose him so that he was straddling the chair and facing the back of it. Even though it was uncomfortable, Nico didn't mind in the least. He glanced over at Percy again and was surprised to see Percy staring right back at him. He shook his head and shut his eyes as he heard the familiar buzz of the needle.   
Only a few minutes later, Austin spoke, "So who's Bianca?"  
"Bianca was...she was my sister." Nico found it easier to speak about her when he was in pain.   
"Was?"   
"She passed away when I was a kid." Nico murmured, relishing in the pain that was radiating from his shoulder.  
"So you guys were close?" Austin continued.  
"Yeah. She was my best friend. Our whole family was close. I mean our mother passed away only a few months after I was born so Bianca and I were extremely close. I just really miss her."  
"I can understand that. It sounds really tough. Do you mind if I ask how?"  
Nico took a deep breath, everyone always wanted to know how. It was usually the second question. "She died saving me." That was the same answer he gave to everyone. He never told them that it was his fault she was gone. He already thought that it should have been him, that he was a monster. He didn't need anyone to confirm what he already knew.  
"Damn. That's a heavy burden to carry little dude."  
Nico didn't know what else to say so he just nodded. Austin finished the rest of his tattoo in silence, figuring that he had probably overstepped the line.   
It wasn't long before Austin finally shut off the needle, stepping back and wiping away at his work. Nico rose from the chair, stretching lightly. He had been sitting for so long that his whole body ached. Nico allowed Austin to lead him over to a full mirror in the corner of the shop. He stared at the new piece of ink in awe. It was so utterly beautiful, Nico could barely comprehend that it was his. "Austin it's...it's perfect."   
Austin flashed him a full smile, "I'm glad you like it. Now since you have tattoos, you know how to take care of a fresh one right?"   
Nico simply nodded. He had heard all of the care instructions so many times, it was completely routine.   
"Kay then I'll skip over that then. Come on to the front and we can figure out pricing and all that. Unless you want something else?"  
Nico thought about getting a new piercing but decided against it. "No I think that's it thanks." He pulled his shirt one gingerly before pulling on his jacket as well.   
Austin nodded, gliding over to the reception desk. "So I was thinking 40 Galleons even."   
Nico nodded, "Seems more than fair." He thought back to how beautiful the tattoo was. He reached into his jean pocket, pulling out a small pouch of coins. He pulled out 60 Galleons and slid them over to Austin.   
Austin's jaw dropped, this was definitely the biggest tip he had ever gotten. "Kid, I said it was 40, not 60."  
Nico shrugged, "I want you to have it. Seriously I love the tattoo."   
"I can't just take this-"  
"Austin. I have the money so just shut up and take it okay?" Nico interrupted.   
Austin did as he was told, nodding gratefully at the black haired boy standing before him. "You better come back Nico. You're interesting. Maybe you can come for dinner or something, I'm sure my wife would love to meet you."   
Nico nodded half heartedly. He'd come back for another tattoo or perhaps a piercing. Dinner was a completely different story though. He was always scared to get attached to people.   
Percy couldn't help himself as he shamelessly stare at Nico shirtless. Even from where he was standing he could make out the wicked designs that dotted Nico's arms and chest. A dragon peeked over Nico's shoulder, smoke coming from his nostrils every minute or so, a crescent moon and stars on his side, a few lines of words here and there and that was only the beginning. Percy's favorite had to be a small pile of bleeding bones on Nico's wrist. All Percy wanted to do in that moment was explore Nico's skin carefully, to examine each and every tattoo that the marked his skin. Percy couldn't help but think that Nico was beautiful. Just then, Nico's eyes flicked to his. Percy held his gaze for a few seconds that seemed like an eternity before Nico looked away.   
Too bad Annabeth had to ruin the moment, "Gods he looks like a total weirdo with all that ink marring his skin don't you think? Otherwise I think he'd be kind of cute."   
Percy rolled his eyes, "He's not weird. I think he looks even more gorgeous with tattoos."  
"I thought you hated him." Annabeth stated bluntly.   
"So what? Maybe I kind of like him." Percy shrugged. He already knew he was gay, his friends already knew he was gay, truthfully, everyone knew.  
"Guys...stop talking, this fucking piercing hurts like hell." Thalia whined. Percy resisted the urge to remind her that she was the one who wanted the piercing in the first place.   
 


	6. Bad News for Perseus

Nico was in a state of being in where he was not happy but he wasn't completely depressed either. It was like he was stuck in limbo where he felt completely numb. Today he couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Currently he was taking a break from studying for his exams, instead choosing to take a stroll beside the lake. It was absolutely freezing outside and therefore the grounds were completely abandoned. Nico enjoyed that though. It was nice to be alone with his thoughts.  
He thought about tomorrow, still undecided if he was going to go to the Quidditch match with Hazel or not. Apparently it was one of the last matches of the season with it being Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Hazel had tried to coerce him into going by letting it slip that Percy Jackson was the Keeper for Gryffindor team. Nico had rolled his eyes, he was in Slytherin so it would naturally make sense for him to cheer on Slytherin. But honestly, Nico was completely uninterested in sports. He just didn't understand the point.   
He squinted his eyes, he could just make out a tall figure a little ways in front of him. He wondered who else was crazy enough to be out there in this weather. He trudged forward, slightly annoyed with the layer of snow on the ground that crunched with his every step. His eyes widened in shock as he realized it was Percy. Percy looked angry clutching a letter in his hands, wearing only jeans and a thin shirt. Nico was instantly worried. He was unsure of how he felt for Percy, but he couldn't let the other guy freeze out there either.   
Percy moved suddenly then, tearing up the paper in his hands, grunting angrily as well. Nico stepped forward, tentatively calling out, "Percy? Are you okay?"  
Percy had his back to Nico but turned suddenly, ready to take his anger out on the boy. He raised his fist to punch Nico when he stopped himself. He felt himself crumble inside. He had almost hit Nico for no reason. At that moment he hated himself. He turned and ran, trying desperately to get away from his almost-victim.  
Nico was caught in shock for only a second before he took off running, following after the taller boy. Part of him was upset that Percy had almost hit him but a larger part of him knew he didn't actually hit him and it was obvious how distressed Percy was. Nico wondered what the paper contained. He finally caught up to Percy in the Forbidden Forest. Percy had dropped to his knees, face buried into his hands. Nico could hear the harsh sobs Percy was making and it made Nico's heart break just a little.   
He carefully made his way closer to Percy, dropping to his knees as well beside him. He began to rub small circles on Percy's back hoping to provide even just a small amount of comfort to Percy. "Whatever's going on Perce, it's going to be okay." Nico wasn't even sure why he had used a nickname but he rolled with it.  
Percy could hear Nico speaking to him but something stopped him from answering. It wasn't that he didn't want to answer but more like he physically couldn't. All he could think about was how he had almost become Smelly Gabe. He had almost hit Nico in the same way that Gabe used to hit his mother.   
Percy's mom was trying to push Percy into his small closet, "Baby, you have to stay here okay? Just for a little while okay? I'll come and get you in a bit. Just stay here for mommy."   
Percy heard the front door slam loudly, echoing through the tiny apartment. "Sally!" he heard Gabe yell sloppily.  
Percy began to sob as he heard the familiar sound of flesh hitting flesh. His mother never gave his stepfather the satisfaction of crying out but Percy knew she would cry later, once Gabe was passed out in bed. He pressed his tiny hands against his ears, trying to block out the nasty words that Gabe was shouting. He pretended he was somewhere else, anywhere else really. It was hours later that Sally finally opened the door, light flooding the dark space. His young mind took in the fresh bruises that marred her pretty, soft skin, filling him with anger. He wished he was older, old enough to do something to get back at Smelly Gabe. Part of him wanted to count all the bruises Gabe had ever left on his mother and leave an equal amount on Gabe just to see how he liked it. He hated those thoughts though. He never wanted to be anything like that asshole.   
Nico stared at Percy who after nearly an hour was still not calming down. He pulled out his wand and muttered, "Stupefy," knocking Percy unconscious. Nico hoisted the now passed out Percy into his arms and began walking back to the castle. Along the way he debated on whether or not he should leave him at the infirmary or not. In the end, Nico found himself whispering his password and entering his dormitory with Percy still in his arms. With a low sigh, he deposited the still sleeping boy in his bed, gently tucking him in under the covers. It was Friday afternoon and they both had classes, but it looked like they would both be skipping.   
Nico grabbed a book from one of the bookshelves in the living room before heading back into his room. For some reason, he just couldn't leave Percy alone. He slid down the wall, sitting against it, settling himself. He flipped open the book and as he began to read, he wondered how long it would be before the spell wore off. He knew he could simply use the counter spell to wake him up but he decided it would be better to let him sleep.


	7. Thank You Nico

At some point Nico had fallen asleep in his position on the floor. He moaned lowly as he stood and stretched out his joints, wincing slightly when he felt a few of them crack and pop. A quick glance at the bed told him that Percy was still asleep. As quietly as he could, he made his way to his kitchen. He made a sandwich and sat on one of the counters as he ate. He wondered when Percy would wake up. Surely his stunning spell hadn't been that strong. He tiptoed back to his room after awhile, wanting to check up on Percy.   
Percy yawned, peeling his eyes open ever so slightly. His head was buried into his pillow but he couldn't remember ever having gone to bed that night. He blinked, slowly coming to the realization that the pillow he was currently drooling on was most definitely not his. He jolted up, frantically looking around the room, trying to figure out where he was. He noticed a very still figure leaning against the doorway, "Oh you're awake." the figure spoke softly, trying not to startle Percy any further.   
Percy shook his head, trying to shake off the groggy feeling. "Nico?" he croaked out, wincing at how terrible his voice sounded.   
"You must be thirsty. Um I have water or tea or...." Nico rambled, nervous now as to how Percy would react to being in his bed. Nico decided to shut up and just get Percy water.   
Percy watched as Nico left what had to be his room. Percy tried to come up with a reason as to why he was in Nico's room. Slowly he lifted the blanket, checking to make sure he was still clothed.   
"I didn't rape you or anything if that's what you're thinking." The Slytherin had reappeared in the doorway, holding a glass of water in one hand. Nico had startled him, causing him to both yelp and turn a bright red.   
"I just...I can't remember how I ended up here. How long was I asleep?" Percy replied sheepishly.   
"Only a few hours. It's like 8 pm? And I um... I sort of knocked you out?" Nico answered cautiously, wondering how the other boy would react.  
"What? Why-"  
"You were freaking out and crying and after over an hour of that I figured it would be better if you slept it off. And I didn't really know where to take you. I mean I probably could have just left you at the infirmary or something but that sort of felt like I was abandoning you? So I just kind of decided to bring you here instead so I could keep an eye on you and also so that I could explain what happened. And maybe so I could find out what happened that made you flip out?" Nico realized he was rambling an slapped a hand over his mouth to shut himself up.  
Percy stared. He had been sort of amused at first by Nico's rambles but he had quickly sobered when he realized the news he had received earlier that day. He managed to hold himself together this time though. "I just got some really bad news earlier."  
Nico stared a Percy, taking in how the other boy's lip was quivering and his eyes were glistening as he tried desperately not to start bawling again. He placed the cup of water on the dresser and sat carefully on the corner of his bed. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm sorry I pried."   
Percy hand shot out from under the covers and tugged on Nico's shirt. He needed to hold onto something solid and Nico was the most solid thing he knew. "My mother...she...my mom passed away last night."   
Nico cursed internally. He knew exactly what it was like to lose a mother. But it was also different, he had been so young when he had lost his mother. Percy had years of memories with his mother. He wasn't sure which was worse. "I'm sorry Perce, I know how shitty that is. Losing someone is hard..." The thing about loss is that even if you have experience it yourself, you still lacked the words to comfort another person. Percy didn't say anything else. He curled up and let himself cry, still holding onto the corner of Nico's shirt.   
Nico remained quiet, rubbing soft circles onto Percy's arm. He decided it would be best to let him cry it out. Awhile after, Percy's sobs began to die down into little sniffles.   
Percy sniffled. "Can I stay here tonight? I don't think I can make it to the tower without crying and I don't want anyone else to see me..."   
Nico found himself nodding, "Of course, you can take the bed. I'll sleep on the couch."  
"No!" Percy shouted. "Please...please don't go." The tears began anew. Percy hated being alone when he was upset and right now he wanted Nico's comfort more than anything.   
Reluctantly Nico nodded, "I'll take the floor then."   
"No no no...You're tiny enough, we can share the bed."  
Nico let the comment about his size go. He liked the idea but it felt like he'd be taking advantage of Percy's mental state. "Idunno Perce..."  
"Please? I don't want to kick you out of your own bed." Percy pouted making it impossible for Nico to say no.   
Finally Nico nodded. Even though it was still early, Percy pulled the covers back, inviting Nico to slide into bed with him. Nico slid his jacket off of his shoulders and pulled off his socks before complying.  
Nico called out, "Nox." turning off the lights. Both boys lay on their backs, shoulders touching due to the small size of the bed.   
Minutes passed with both boys wide awake, each trying to ignore that they were alone and in bed with their crush. Finally Percy broke the silence, "Would it be too weird if I asked to spoon you?" He liked the feel of a guy in his arms, it was the best comfort. Not that Nico was just some other guy, Percy was sure that Nico was entirely special to him.   
"Only if I get to be the little spoon." Nico retorted. He had never shared a bed with another man but he was eager to let Percy be the first. Some part of his brain was shouting that this was a terrible idea that he would regret in the morning. He told his brain to shut up. He turned onto his side and smiled a bit when he felt Percy wrap his arms around him.  
"Goodnight Neeks."   
"Night Perce." The warmth radiating off of Percy was intoxicating and as he drifted off to sleep, Nico found himself hoping that they would be doing this again, hoping that neither of them would regret it in the morning.   
 


	8. The Famous Blue Pancakes and Almost Accidental Deaths

The next morning was Saturday which meant no classes. The only event happening around school grounds was of course the Quidditch match. Nico had been against going and had therefore planned on sleeping in. But he had thankfully set an alarm for Percy. Percy, being the Gryffindor Keeper, kind of had to go to the match for obvious reason.   
When Nico opened his eyes he was surprised to see Percy's face directly in front of his. He have a soft smile at the small fluttery feeling that had formed in his tummy. He quickly shook it away. Percy was not his in any way. He wasn't even sure what they were. They used to be enemies but now... perhaps they were friends?  
Nico lightly poked Percy and got no response. He sat up in bed and gently shook Percy's shoulder, "Perce, it's time to get up. You have a Quidditch match thingy in a couple of hours."  
Percy woke slowly, blinking lightly at first before shutting his eyes and pulling the blanket over his head. Nico refrained from awwing. He shook Percy harder, "C'mon wake up you stupid jock."   
Percy made an annoyed noise and tried to pull away from Nico's attempts to wake him up while still hiding under the blanket. Nico decided to take a different approach. "If you wake up now, I'll make you pancakes?"  
Percy mumbled something that Nico couldn't quite decipher.  
"I didn't understand a single thing you just said."   
Percy finally pulled the blanket off, "Will you make them blue?"  
Nico stared in confusion, "Blue? What?" Then it clicked, "The pancakes? Sure." Nico wasn't too sure what to think about making blue pancakes but if it got Percy to wake up, he was all for it. Percy sat up on the bed as well. Nico stood and headed towards the kitchen with Percy trailing after him like a little lost duckling and in a way, Percy sort of was a lost little duck.   
Percy sat himself on one of the counters, legs swinging slightly causing Nico to giggle as he gathered the ingredients to make pancakes. "I hate using the boxed mix for pancakes. Just pancakes though. I like them fresh." Nico muttered as he began mixing everything into a largish bowl. "How many are you going to want?"   
Percy though about it, trying to gauge how hungry he was before holding up six fingers. Nico simply nodded and added more ingredients. Percy watched in plain awe as Nico prepared their breakfast. When Nico asked what shade of blue he wanted his pancakes, Percy decided that maybe just maybe, he could fall in love with Nico di Angelo. He thanked Nico quietly as they began to dig into their pancakes, Percy's blue and Nico's plain. Nico decided that while blue was fine for Percy, he just wouldn't be able to stomach them.   
"So how are you?" Nico asked after the two had finished eating. He had dreaded bringing up Percy's mother but he also knew how important it was to check in on a person's mental state of being.   
"I'm not sure honestly. I feel sort of hollow." Percy stated without much feeling. Nico could sympathize. He knew that feeling, the biting hollow emptiness that threatened to completely overtake you. It made Nico rub his upper thighs, suddenly itching to add a few cuts to his collection as he remembered all too well that horrid feeling.   
"What was she like?" Nico blurted out, kicking himself afterwards for his lack of tact. He felt worse when Percy didn't respond, he just stared at his empty plate, pushing little pancake crumbs around with his fork.   
"I'll make you a deal Nico. I'll let you ask whatever you want later tonight if you come to my match and cheer me on." Percy replied. He wasn't quite ready to let go of Nico yet and this would also give him some time to think about a response.   
"I'm a Slytherin and I don't like sports." Nico deadpanned even though he knew that if Percy kept asking he'd eventually give in.   
"C'mon di Angelo. For me?" Percy gave Nico his very best puppy dog eyes.   
"Alright fine! Just put those eyes away! Gods how does anyone say no to you?" Nico cursed.  
"They don't. I'm gonna head out now. You better actually go to the match." Percy said, placing the plate into the sink. Just before he reached the door he turned back around and scooped a shocked Nico into a hug. "Thank you for everything Neeks." he whispered quietly before leaving.   
Nico made up his mind then. They were definitely friends but he didn't like that. He wanted to be more than friends with Percy Jackson.   
   
Nico found himself standing in the Gryffindor stands with Jason, Piper, Hazel, and Frank waiting for the Quidditch match to start. They had all looked so relieved to see him when he had joined them up in the stands. At first Nico was unsure of why but then he realized he hadn't seen any of them in a couple of days. He had apologized to them for making them worry but said nothing when they asked him what he had been up to. He was sure that Percy wouldn't be happy if he gave that information out.   
Speaking of Percy, Nico watched as all of the players from both teams flew out, circling the Quidditch pitch in formation before meeting in the center. The referee forced the captains to shake hands. Some guy named Octavian from the Slytherin team flew forward to meet the captain of the Gryffindor team. Nico felt his jaw drop slightly when he saw Percy fly forward. He had known that Percy was the Keeper but he had no clue that he was also the Captain.   
The referee blew his whistle and the quaffle was released as well as the bludgers and the snitch. Nico was completely unfamiliar with the sport and relied on Jason to tell him what was going on.   
"Look there, Percy stopped the other team from scoring." or "Look Gryffindor scored!"   
That was how the match went for nearly an hour and a half before the Gryffindor seeker, a proud looking girl named Reyna caught the snitch. She held it up triumphantly, pleased that she had helped her team win another match.   
All of the Slytherin stands were quickly clearing of people but the Gryffindor stands were still completely full. Everyone was too busy cheering and celebrating to bother moving out of the stands, instead they were jostling each other around. Suddenly there was a gust of wind and Nico felt himself get elbowed by another student and then suddenly he was falling. He reached out, crying out for help. He braced himself for a hard impact wondering if he would survive. His eyes clenched tight, his screams blending into the celebratory cheers.   
Just a few seconds before he hit the ground, he felt himself no longer falling. Instead he felt warm, strong arms surrounding his waist. He slowly opened his eyes to see his savior, Percy Jackson. He threw his arms around Percy, both scared to fall off the broom and also because he craved the comfort after nearly dying. His heart was pounding so hard that Nico was worried it would tear itself out of his chest.   
"Don't worry, I got you. You're okay. C'mon let's get you on solid ground." Carefully Percy maneuvered so that his feet were touching the ground. Nico still had his arms around Percy's neck, completely refusing to let go. Percy found that he didn't mind. Instead he abandoned his broomstick on the field and scooped Nico up bridal style. He saw Jason and Nico's sister running towards him so he began to walk in their direction.   
Hazel looked as if she had been crying not that Percy could blame her. He had felt his heart stop when he saw Nico fall backwards off the stand, his fragile limbs flailing as he tried to stop his fall. Percy shivered, glad that he had been able to save the boy curled in his arms. "He's okay." Percy said as the others were now close enough to hear him.  
They all stared at the pair in shock. The last time anyone had seen them talking, Nico and Percy hated each other. So to see them acting almost couple like was a complete shock. Percy flushed, suddenly glad his cheeks were still red from the match. "I think I'm just going to take him-"  
Before he could finish his sentence, Percy's friends had appeared beside him. "Why are you touching it?" Annabeth sneered lightly.   
"Gods Annabeth. He's my friend so shut your mouth." Percy snapped. He had finally had it with Annabeth comments. Yes she had been his friend for a really long time but he could no longer tolerate her hurtful comments towards the boy he liked a lot. He began to walk towards the castle with Hazel and Jason trailing after him. Annabeth gaped at their backs, watching her friend leave her behind. Slowly anger began to fill her. That freakish boy was costing her, her best friend. 

"Where do you want to go Nico?" Hazel asked quietly. "Do you want us to take you to the infirmary or do you just want to go to your room?"   
"I just got the crap scared out of me, I didn't actually get hurt. I just wanna lie in bed." Nico muttered, still clutching onto Percy like a small child.   
Everyone nodded and they began their trek towards the Slytherin dungeons. Nico allowed this but he knew once he was back in his room he would want to be completely alone. Well except for maybe Percy.  
Nico had his face buried in Percy's shoulder but he knew they were probably getting really strange looks. The Gryffindor Quidditch captain carrying a Slytherin with a small group of both Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors behind them. Percy was humming lowly under his breath just loud enough that Nico could hear but not anyone else. Nico focused on that, his heart still racing. It was a miracle he hadn't had a panic attack but he had a bad feeling he would have one soon. He could only hope that he was alone whenever it hit.   
All too soon they were all at his door. Percy carefully set Nico down on his feet. Nico wavered slightly, but managed to not fall over. "Guys I really appreciate this but I'm probably just going to sleep."  
Hazel nodded, hugging her brother tightly before linking her hand with Frank's and walking off towards the staircase. Jason and Piper followed after them quickly leaving Percy and Nico standing there alone.   
"I should go too then?" Percy asked.   
Nico nodded, "I just need some time alone." He watched as disappointment flashed on Percy's face. So he quickly added, "But you can come back after you shower. You smell gross."   
Percy laughed and tried to give Nico a hug. Nico shrieked and shouted out "Bianca!" causing the portrait door to swing open, allowing Nico to run inside.  
"Shoo!" Nico giggled, slamming the door shut.   
He walked away from the door, the smile on his face falling as he realized he had almost died today. And while he had screamed and cried for help, he realized that if he had fallen, he wouldn't have cared if he died. The thought scared him. At the same time, the idea appealed to him. Death, quiet, peace, it was all synonymous to him. He dug around his drawer, looking for his klonopin. He was having dangerous thoughts that could only lead to one of two places. He'd either have an anxiety attack or he would try to kill himself again. He finally managed to find the pills, swallowing two of them, chasing them down with water.   
He still felt terrible though, and all he wanted was to feel the bite of a blade against his skin. He sat on the edge of the tub in the bathroom, twirling his favorite blade between his fingers, staring at it as if it would tell him everything would be okay. When it didn't, he rolled up the sleeve on his left arm and dragged the thin, silver blade along his wrist. Deep enough to bleed, not deep enough to require medical attention. It was bleeding heavily but still not enough to need stitches. Nico focused on the blood running down his forearm in fascination. The blood meant he was still alive. He was still human. He was still there.  
He was so focused on the blood that he didn't even realize that someone was knocking on his door. Nor did he notice that they had entered until he heard Percy calling his name. Nico's eyes widened. He slammed the bathroom door shut before Percy could stumbled upon him. "I-I'm in the bathroom, I'll be out in a second!" He called. He pressed a bit of tissue paper to the wound, hoping to stop the bleeding as he frantically tried to wipe the blood off of his arm. Once he got the bleeding to stop he threw everything into the trash bin and hid the blade under the sink. He flushed the toilet to make it seem like that was the reason he was in there and washed his hands. He pulled his sleeve down, ignoring the pain of his cut and plastered a fake smile onto his face as he went out to greet Percy.   
"Hey how'd you get in here?" Nico frowned as he realized Percy shouldn't have been able to get in.   
"You shouted the password earlier and I just happened to remember it. You did say to come back after I showered." Percy joked. Nico stared at Percy's still damp hair and couldn't help but think he looked amazing.   
"Yeah well next time wait for me to open the door yeah?" Nico muttered, still paranoid of what Percy almost walked in on.  
"So there's going to be a next time?" Percy replied cockily.   
"Shut up." Nico mumbled, "I almost died today so I say you shouldn't pick on me." Nico wished he hadn't said that however because the mood had shifted from playful to serious. Percy grabbed Nico's injured wrist, pulling him into a hug.   
"I'm really glad I got to you in time Neeks." Percy mumbled, burying his face into Nico's hair as he clung to the shorter boy. Nico stood there letting himself melt into the hug slightly before pulling back. He placed his hands on Percy's shoulder and looked him straight in the eyes, "I'm okay Perce, I'm completely fine." Technically a lie, he wasn't fine, but Percy didn't know that. After what Percy had been through the day before, Nico didn't think Percy could handle anyone getting injured.   
Percy let Nico go, and still grabbing Nico's wrist led him over to the loveseat. He sat down and pulled Nico onto his lap, causing the smaller of the two to blush. Ordinarily Percy would have blushed as well but truthfully, he had almost lost another person that he cared about. He was definitely not ready to let Nico go. Nico smiled shyly at Percy when he finally let go of his wrist, instead choosing to lace their fingers together.   
"So, you asked me something earlier this morning?"   
Nico nodded, "What was your mother like? I mean...you don't have to answer. Of course you wouldn't want to answer. I just thought-"  
"Hey shush, it's okay. I don't mind. My mom is...Gods I don't even know how to describe her. She is...was amazing. She used to make me blue pancakes. I used to be a real troublemaker in elementary school, not purposefully or anything just uncontrolled magic and emotions. But whenever I was good and stuff, I would get rewarded with blue pancakes, I don't know, they somehow tasted better. She raised me on her own basically. My biological dad was out of the picture and my stepfather was a real piece of shit. truthfully my biological father isn't much better. He uh he took me from my mom when he found out I had magic. I haven't seen my mom in six years. I hate him. I won't even be able to go to her funeral..." Nico winced as Percy began to tighten his grip on his hand.   
That snapped Percy out of his rage. "Shit. I'm sorry Nico. I'm so fucking sorry."   
"No hey it's okay. You're upset, you didn't even hurt me okay?" he reassured the green eyed boy.   
Percy was lost in thought. He was unsure of how to react to his feelings towards Nico. Percy knew it was a hardcore crush at this point. It was no longer some crush that would go away in time if he just ignored them. No, this sort of crush demanded to be felt. It demanded that Percy get Nico to like him back. But Percy wasn't sure if he could do that. His previous boyfriend had been similar to Nico, but Percy was also quickly discovering that Nico was quite different. While both boys were in Slytherin, Nico was caring and warm. His previous boyfriend had been a jerk to him, cold, uncaring. Percy wasn't sure how he had ever fallen in love with that guy.   
He stared in wonder at the boy on his lap. Nico stared right on back, shyly glancing up at Percy through his lashes. Percy's gaze flickered from Nico's onyx eyes and his soft, pale lips. Slowly he leant forward pressing his lips to Nico's.  
At first Nico was unsure of how to respond. He felt awkward sitting on Percy's lap having his first kiss. Slowly he began to respond, pushing back just as gently on Percy's lips. Nico felt Percy's tongue slowly trace over his lips, begging for entrance. Nico's lips parted slightly, just enough for Percy's tongue to slip in. Nico moaned lightly as he felt their tongues fight for dominance. Percy won soon enough, Nico being so naturally submissive. Nico felt himself begin to harden. He hitched his leg over Percy's so that instead of sitting on his lap he was now straddling him. Somehow his fingers tangled themselves into Percy's hair tugging him as close as he possibly could, desperately trying to get closer. Percy moaned into the kiss, rolling his hips upwards, creating wonderful friction between both of their hardening erections. He gripped Nico's hips, continuing to press upwards. One of his hands began slipped under Nico's shirt, the pad of his thumb rubbing soft circles there.   
Nico pulled away suddenly. They were moving too fast too soon. They weren't even dating or in love or anything. Yes Nico liked him, a lot, but it wasn't enough. He wasn't ready for this. This was his first kiss. Not to mention all of his scars hidden beneath his clothes.  
"Hey what's wrong?" Percy asked. He looked at the boy perched on his lap, so beautiful with his swollen lips and flushed face.   
"I...too fast..." Nico managed to mumble. His breaths were coming out in short pants. He tried to desperately ignore the tent in his jeans but he knew that more than likely he would have to take care of this problem alone in the shower.   
Percy nodded. "Okay. We can do this at your pace Neeks."   
"Do what? Perce what are we? Am I just some conquest or something to you?" Nico stuttered out, scared that Percy just wanted to fuck him and leave.   
"What? No! I...I really like you Nico. Like a lot. As in I always want to kiss you."  
For a long time Nico didn't say anything and Percy was sure he had screwed everything up. "I don't know Percy." Nico finally spoke, "I just...I can't help but think that you're becoming emotionally dependent on me or that it's too soon after your mom..." Nico shut up as he realized what he was saying. He was acting like a complete ass.   
Percy frowned and forced the smaller boy off of his lap, "It's not like that at all. I liked you before that. Today I came really close to losing you and I decided life was too short to hold back my feelings for you."   
"Prove it then. Stay away from me for a week. Prove you can handle yourself. Because honestly Percy, as much as I like you too, I'm really not fucking worth it." Nico muttered. Percy was perfect and Nico...he was a tattooed and scarred freak who was constantly walking the line between life and death.   
"You are worth it Neeks. And I'm going to prove it to you." He was determined to have Nico in his arms again, but this time, as his boyfriend.   
Nico sighed but nodded, he knew that after a week, Percy would be over him and he would be stuck with a longing for him. "I think you should leave now."  
Percy nodded and stood from the couch. He bent down and pressed a quick kiss onto Nico's cheek before heading out the portrait door. "See you in a week my soon to be boyfriend!" he called out cheerfully behind him. Nico shook his head, deciding he had better work on his Charms essay before he did anything else. A two foot essay on any charm's history should be easy enough.  
 


	9. Bullying and the L word?

The next morning happened to be Sunday morning and Nico decided to head down to the Great Hall for breakfast instead of whipping up something in his kitchen. He sat at in the middle of the Slytherin table next to Travis Stoll who looked at him in shock, "Oi I'd be careful if I were you. Luke and Octavian know you were cheering for your Gryffindor boyfriend and they're out to get you."  
"What do they care if I was rooting for Gryffindor?" Nico scoffed, brushing off the boyfriend comment.   
"They're sort of our unofficial leaders dude. They come from money and power. They're vindictive and cruel. You don't want to be on their bad side. You cheering for any other team makes you a sort of traitor to them. Not to mention, Luke and Percy have a history." Conner chimed in, obviously overhearing the conversation.   
"What do you mean by-"   
"Look, just lay low and let this blow over. Maybe stay away from Jackson too." Travis finished. He pushed away his plate and his twin did the same before they got up from the table. Both glancing back nervously at Nico.   
He brushed off the entire conversation, but he couldn't help but feel uneasy. He wondered what Conner meant by Luke and Percy having history. The twins were nice guys but they couldn't have been serious. He began to feel self conscious though, feeling as though someone were staring at him. He shook off the feeling as best he could and he continued to eat his food, listening into other people's conversations. He let the noise wash over him, he already missed Percy. But he would stick to his decision, after all, he couldn't be responsible for someone else's mental stability when his own was so unstable.   
He quickly finished his meal and left the Great Hall, intent on talking a walk to clear his mind when he was grabbed from behind and pulled into an empty stretch of corridor. "What the fuck?" He shouted.  
He was pushed against the stone wall behind him causing him to groan as he hit his head, dropping him to his hands and knees.. His vision was blurry. He looked at his attacker, surprised to see the same blonde who had been terrorizing Jason the first night. He tried to remember his name.   
The blonde guy pulled Nico's head up by his hair and smirked down at him. Nico paled, the guy held a glint of malice in his eyes. "Looks like you were all talk and no bark di Angelo."  
Nico cursed himself when he let out a whimper at how tight the grip on his hair was. "Let me go asshole."  
"I'm Luke Castellan and if you know what's good for you, you'll do as I say and stay the fuck away from Perseus Jackson." Luke dragged Nico up by his hair and Nico was sure that by the end of this he would have a bald spot.  
"And if I don't?" Nico retorted boldly. "You're just like any other bully."  
Luke's smirk widened and he let Nico's hair go, only to grab him by the throat. "Listen punk, I won't hold back if you don't stay away from him."  
Nico tried to answer only to feel Luke's hand on his throat tighten, chocking him. Nico flailed his limbs, beginning to feel dizzy. He managed to pull himself together long enough to grab his wand and focus on a spell. He gasped for air as Luke was thrown back with a sharp red light. And in that moment, he was so grateful to Durmstrang. Even if the professors were crap, he had learned advanced magic at a much earlier age then the students at Hogwarts, including nonverbal magic.   
He was still leaning on the wall for support, still feeling dizzy from the lack of oxygen. He tried desperately to catch his breath, hoping that the stunning spell he had used was strong enough to completely knock out Luke.   
"What's going on here?"   
Nico's attention snapped to the end of the hall but his vision was still blurry. He staggered as he tried to walk over to the end of the corridor. "Whoa!" he heard a voice say before he collapsed. He braced himself, prepared to hit the ground before he felt strong arms wrap around his middle effectively holding him up.   
He heard the voice speaking distantly and he tried to focus. He was terrified someone else would attack him and he would be left defenseless.   
He felt lips press against his before he was lifted up and pressed against the wall. But it didn't feel right. His eyes focused long enough to catch a flash of blonde hair. He pushed back, "No! Stop I don't-"  
He didn't want this. He pushed with all his might, managing to push the second attacker off of him. He stumbled blindly down the hall calling out for help. He wondered if Luke or the second attacker had performed a confundus charm on him because he was still so confused and blurry eyed.   
He shook his head back and forth slowly trying to clear his head as he ran. Or he was running until he hit something solid. He felt arms steady him. "Nico?"   
Nico shivered, struggling against the arms around him, "No! Get away! Please! Just leave me alone..." he began to sob.   
He felt the person pull him closer, "Hey it's alright Neeks. It's okay. You're okay."   
Nico relaxed when he recognized the voice, "Percy?" he whimpered.  
"Yeah. I got you Neeks. I got you." Percy murmured, wondering what had Nico so shaken up. He ignored that for now and simply held him in his arms. He listened as he heard Nico's sobs begin to quiet down, allowing him to finally speak coherently.   
"I...can't see. I think someone hexed me." Nico whispered, clinging to Percy. It was the second time this week that he had to rely on Percy like this. Maybe Nico was wrong, maybe he was the one relying on Percy to keep him more stable.   
"Let's go to the infirmary, yeah? Apollo will sort you out." Percy began to walk with Nico still attached to him. Nico allowed it, letting himself be half carried away to the infirmary.   
While they waited for Apollo to see to Nico, Percy took in small details about Nico, more specifically, he noticed bright red marks around his throat, "Nico what happened to your neck?"  
Nico's hand shot upwards, gently probing the inflamed area, "I...someone-"  
Apollo approached them then and let out a tut at seeing Nico in such a state. "Well it's definitely a confusion charm and a strong one at that if you're still having a hard time focusing. Who did this?"   
Nico shrugged, looking away quickly. Percy frowned at this, it was clear that he knew his attacker. Apollo seemed to know this as well, "Nico, if you're being tormented by another student, letting me or another professor know will definitely help the situation."  
"Look I'm not, I'm sure it was just a stray curse or something."   
Apollo and Percy both let out a scoff but since Nico was clearly not talking, they were forced to let it go. Apollo pulled out his wand and pointed it at Nico uttering a counter spell, smiling as Nico's vision cleared.   
Nico blinked as the blurry parts of his vision cleared allowing him to see the blonde that was Apollo as well as Percy.   
Apollo lightly grabbed Nico's chin forcing him to look up, "All right Nico, you are free to go whenever you feel up to moving. These bruises will heal on their own..." Nico simply nodded unsure of whether he wanted to get up yet. He shakily stood, leaning onto Percy.   
Wordlessly Percy crouched in front of him instructing Nico to grab onto his neck. Nico did as he was told, his arms wrapped themselves loosely around Percy's neck. Percy stood carefully, grabbing Nico's legs, giving his crush a piggyback ride. Percy walked slowly to Nico's dormitory, the trip seemed long because of the silence that had settled between them. Nico nuzzled Percy's back feeling the warmth that seemed unique to Percy. He only looked up when Percy halted. They had arrived at his door. Instead of disentangling himself from Percy, he whispered the password. Percy understood that today Nico needed him and climbed in through the door, walking all the way into the bedroom. Only then did Nico let go, curling into his bed, tugging Percy down with him. He complied and soon Percy found himself on his back with Nico tucked securely into his shoulder. He savored the moment, feeling Nico's small breaths on his shoulder and neck.   
Finally, Percy couldn't hold his questions back any longer, "Neeks? What happened tonight?"  
Nico remained quiet. "Neeks, talk to me."  
"What's the deal between you and Luke?" Nico asked, ignoring Percy's question.  
"How do you... Did Luke do this to you?" Percy scrunched up his face. When Nico didn't answer, he sighed and glanced down to where Nico was resting on his chest. "Luke's sort of my ex. We dated all through fifth year. He was a complete asshole and I don't know why I put up with him for so long. That's a lie. I do know. I loved him but uh he didn't love me. To him I was just an object, a toy for him to play with until he got bored. I finally broke up with him after I overheard him telling his friends that he was only with me because of who my father was. It's sort of why I was a dick to you at first. I thought you guys were a lot alike. You're both Slytherins and at first you seemed really I don't know, cold? But I was so wrong. Now I know you guys are so different, it's weird that you're both in the same house. You're so caring and comforting and nice and well he's the complete opposite."  
"Perce..." Nico didn't know what to say, not really. But he felt like maybe it was time for him to open up too.   
"Neeks just...was it Luke?"   
"He told me to stay away from you."  
"Are you going to listen to him?" Percy asked quietly, scared about what Nico's response would be.   
Nico sat up, leaning against his elbow, and staring down at Percy. "Of course not. I do like you and I'm not going to stay away from you just because you have a jerk of an ex."  
Percy smiled at that, "Does that mean you're letting go of your challenge?"  
Nico shook his head as he giggled, "Nope. If you want to be with me, you still have to prove that you like me."  
Percy quickly sobered up, "That's not all that happened tonight is it? Neeks, what else did Luke do?"  
"He uh... there was another guy there. I thought it was you at first and he kissed me but instantly I could tell it wasn't you. It felt all wrong and I just ran." Nico bit his lip, wondering what Percy would think.  
"I should kill him." Percy pushed Nico off of him lightly, ready to go and hunt down Luke Castellan. Ready to go curse him to hell. His hands clenched into tight fists.   
Nico scrambled off of the bed, standing and pulling on Percy, "No please. Perce just leave it. He's not worth it. Please just stay here with me right now. Please I need you!"   
Percy's hands unclenched and he nodded, allowing himself to be pulled down onto the bed again. He could always go find Luke later, right now Nico needed him more than anything. Instead he let Nico curl around him, gently wrapping his arms around the guy he liked more than anyone else in the world. The one guy he thought maybe just maybe he could truly love. He shook off the thought. He wasn't ready to even think about the word love in the same sentence as Nico. It was definitely too soon.


	10. Visiting Apollo

True to his word, Nico kicked Percy out of his room after dinner, claiming his little challenge was still in place and besides that, he needed to work on some homework. Or at least that's what he told Percy. really, he just wanted to pretend to sleep for awhile. He set up his music and climbed into bed. He lay on his side, curled up slightly but he missed Percy's warmth. He stared at the wall wishing that he was doing something more productive but it was just one of those days where he just couldn't function well. Today, he couldn't blame himself. He had been attacked and it had brought back the same feelings as the night he lost his older sister.   
He checked the time, realizing it was well past 4 in the morning and he had class in only a couple of hours. He decided against even trying to sleep. Instead, he walked over to his kitchen and fixed himself coffee figuring the caffeine would help keep him awake. Gods he hated Mondays.  
By the end of classes he found himself with a mountain of homework and zero motivation to do anything. So instead of being productive he dumped his books off in his room and decided to go to the forbidden forest. He had heard about the thestrals that lived there and he was curious about their appearance. He knew a lot about them, he remembered the first time he had seen one from afar.   
It had been right after Bianca's funeral. His father was discussing some things with his uncle and Nico had just been staring off into space until he had seen movement in the distance. It was a wonder that he hadn't screamed because most young children would have after seeing a skeletal winged horse, but not him. Instead he stared at it in wonder. He remembered wanting to get closer and had attempted to do that but he felt his father's strong hand clasp his shoulder, causing him to look away from the creature. By the time that Nico looked back, the thestral was gone.   
He changed out of his school uniform, he hated the whole tie situation, instead pulling on a pair of jeans and long sleeve. He thought about the chilly weather and decided to grab a hoodie as well. He walked slowly through the castle, keeping one hand on his wand the entire time in case someone decided to jump him. On his walk he focused on the steady crunch of his footsteps on the fallen autumn leaves. He stopped at the edge of the forest line. He knew it was against the rules to go in there without supervision but he figured he could handle himself.   
He took a few tentative steps into the forest before regaining his confidence and searching for the thestrals. He felt like had been walking for ages and had already decided to turn back when he saw a young thestral appear before him. He glanced around looking for its parents wondering if it was okay to approach it. He decided it would be better to keep his distance.   
Nico sat cross legged on the ground, content to observe the creature from where he was. He believed that thestrals were severely misunderstood. Many wizards thought thestrals were gruesome and disgusting. Nico could sort of understand their reasoning, after all, a person could only see a thestral after they've witnessed someone's death. But they were still beautiful creatures or at the very least, Nico could relate to them. He admired their gentle nature despite their harsh exteriors. He smiled when another, older thestral joined the baby. The older one affectionately nuzzled the baby thestral, both of them whining happily.   
The baby thestral nodded over at Nico and he stood, prepared to bow out if what seemed to be the mother decided he was a threat. He lowered his gaze, keeping his eyes carefully trained on the ground as both thestrals approached him. He slowly reached out, eager to feel them. Slowly but surely, the mother nuzzled his hand with her nose. Nico grinned. Happily petting the strange animal. She felt leathery under his fingertips, almost like a callous but that made no difference to Nico. His fingertips danced along the edge of her thin, almost transparent wings. He wondered what it would be like to ride a thestral. He wondered if she would give him a chance. Before he could do anything else, the thestral looked up in alarm, backing up quickly. She made sure her child was beside her before they both disappeared into the thicker part of the forest.  
Nico heard a twig snap and he wondered what had terrified the thestrals. He figured it would be better not to find out and turned to walk back out of the forest. The sun was beginning to set and Nico knew he had to get out of there before the darkness fell. He had heard stories from his father of what lurked in the mysterious forest, creatures still unknown to the wizarding world.   
He walked at a brisk pace, eyes shifting back and forth, still nervous about what had scared the thestrals. He soon got his answer when he saw a centaur approaching him at a brilliant speed.  
Nico stumbled and fell, landing hard on his wrist. He groaned and cried in pain as he heard a distinct crunch. He wondered how good Apollo was at fixing broken bones. He stared up at the half man-half horse in fear.   
"Your kind is not supposed to be here." The centaur spoke harshly.   
"I-I'm sorry I just wanted-"Nico stopped talking when a spear was pointed at his throat.   
"After the Second Wizarding War it was agreed that humans would be limited here. Why are you here?" the centaur's eyes were lit with fire.   
"Marcus! Stop! He is clearly a student!" another voice called out. The spear moved away from Nico slightly, still pointed at him but no longer about to puncture his throat.   
"He is still trespassing."   
"Marcus. I will take care of it, go." the other centaur was clearly an authority figure. He offered Nico a hand, which he accepted with his good hand. He stood from the ground, glad that Marcus was gone. He faced this other centaur warily as he murmured thanks. "So you are aware that the forest is called the Forbidden Forest for a reason right?"   
Nico nodded and began to explain himself, "I know but I also knew that the thestrals could be found here. I saw one when I was a kid from really far away. I just...I wanted to see one up close."   
The centaur regarded him with what seemed like pity, "It's been a long time since a student has been able to see them, not since a few years after the war. Who was it?"  
Nico understood the question immediately. Who had he seen die? "My older sister Bianca. She sacrificed herself to save me."  
"Ah a noble death for a brave, young girl. I can understand why you would want to see them. They are truly beautiful animals. But still, you should not wander this place, not alone anyway. You were lucky I was close by. Marcus would not have hesitated to kill you otherwise."   
"Thank you. What happens now?" Nico asked quietly, he figured there would be some sort of consequences.   
"Now you leave. Come, I'll lead you out of here." The centaur, whose name Nico still did not know, turned and began to walk forward not bothering to check if Nico was following him or not. Nico hurried along behind, carefully cradling his injured wrist. "Did Marcus do that?"   
Nico shook his head, "Not really. I tripped and fell when he startled me but it wasn't really his fault."  
"Right. Well make sure you get that taken care of at the infirmary. Is Mary Alice still there?" the centaur had a fond look in his eyes.  
"Ah no it's a guy, he likes to be called Apollo."  
"I see. Make sure he fixes you up Nico di Angelo." They had arrived at the edge of the forest and Nico could just barely make out the lake in the distance.   
"How did you know-" Nico let his question trail off when he realized the centaur was already gone.   
The sun had long since set and Nico was stuck walking to the castle in the dark. He almost wished that Percy was there to carry him to the infirmary again. He blushed at the memory. Nico walked as quickly as he could to the castle, trying not to move his arm so as not to hurt it any further.   
When he made it to the infirmary, Apollo gave him a stern look, "Nico are you sure you're not being bullied?"  
He laughed, "No this was all my doing. I tripped and landed on it funny." He was glad that it was his right wrist since it didn't have any scars or fresh cuts like his left. That would be hard to explain.   
"Okay. Well unfortunately it's going to hurt for me to set it properly before I can fix it was a spell."  
"How bad is it going to hurt?"  
"Probably about as much as it hurt to break it in the first place. Do you want anyone down here with you to hold your good hand? It helps."   
"Any chance you could call Percy down?"   
Apollo nodded and wrote something down on a piece of paper before folding it into a paper airplane. The airplane hovered in midair before zooming off.   
"So while we wait, what's going on between you and Green Eyes?" Apollo asked, waggling his eyebrows at him.  
Nico blushed, "I like him a lot. We're kind of a thing but not really."   
"Why? It's obvious he likes you too. I mean he couldn't-" Apollo cut himself off as he noticed Percy running into the room.   
"Neeks! Are you okay? What happened? All Apollo said was that you were hurt!" Percy managed to yell in between pants. It was obvious that he had ran here from wherever he had been before.   
"I'm fine. Well mostly. I was a klutz and tripped and broke my wrist."  
"Gods you have to be more careful. Maybe I can wrap you in bubble wrap or get you one of those huge hamster balls so you don't get hurt."   
Nico's eyes widened, "Uh no I don't think I need that much protection but thank you for caring?"   
Apollo managed to stop giggling and approached the pair of teenagers, "So are you ready?"  
Nico nodded and laced his fingers with Percy's, "Just do it." Apollo did as he was told and grabbed Nico's arm and hand quickly snapping the bones back into place. Nico hissed in pain, biting down on his lip hard. It really fucking hurt and Apollo wasn't even done yet. Percy stared at Nico in sympathy, he had broken a few bones before because of Quidditch and he knew how much it hurt. He ignored how tightly Nico was gripping his hand.  
"Shh Nico it's alright. This spell will completely heal it and it'll stop hurting." Apollo pointed his wand at Nico's wrist and spoke a few words. Nico's wrist felt warm, as if it had been near a warm fire and the pain began to dull.   
"Someone remind me to never break another bone please." Nico whimpered, still remembering how much it hurt as he rubbed his newly healed wrist.   
"Alright you just need to stay for a few minutes so I can make sure you're completely okay." Apollo told Nico brightly before turning to Percy, "Then you can take him down to his room, yeah?"  
The pair were talking as though Nico were out of the room, making Nico blush. Secretly though, he was glad Apollo told Percy to take him to his dormitory, saving him the trouble of having to do it himself.   
Not long after that, despite Nico's half-hearted protests, Percy was carried Nico bridal style to his room. Nico felt himself melt against Percy, nuzzling his face into his crush's neck. He faintly heard Percy speak his password to the dark angel portrait. He let his eyes slip shut, he could feel himself drifting off to sleep. He felt himself being placed on his bed, Percy's weight causing the mattress to dip. Percy disentangled himself from the boy prepared to leave before Nico's arm shot out, catching the hem on Percy's shirt. "Stay." Everything was still for a few moments before Nico felt strong arms pull him into an embrace. He sighed softly, finally succumbing to sweet darkness that was sleep.   
Percy woke up early the next morning. He didn't move however because he was afraid of waking the peaceful looking boy that was latched onto him. Frowning at the tight grip Nico had on his shirt, he wondered what had happened to Nico to make him so... distant and shy.   
It was Tuesday and so far they were doing a terrible job of staying away from each other. Not that Percy minded, he definitely enjoyed the comfort of having Nico in his arms, sleeping sweetly. He pressed a small kiss to the boy's forehead, the other mumbling something sleepily under his breath and snuggling his head into Percy's chest. Percy wondered if he should wake Nico up for class or if it would be okay for both of them to just ditch. He hated to part from him, even though they had the same class. But other than class, Percy had his own business to attend to. He had to track down a certain ex-boyfriend of his.   
He jumped slightly when he heard loud, angry sounding music coming from the dresser across the room. Nico pouted as he moved, the music waking him up. Percy watched as Nico sat up, rubbing at his eyes lightly, yawning and completely ignoring the music. He wondered if this type of noise was what Nico always woke up to.   
Nico slipped out of the bed and began to strip, too tired to remember that Percy was in his bed. He managed to pull off everything but his briefs before Percy interrupted, "Neeks, as much as I am enjoying the view, I don't think you're ready to let me see you completely naked."   
Nico stilled, turning his head to see that Percy had been joking and had covered his eyes. He hastily grabbed his towel, draping it around his top half. Nope, he was not ready for Percy to see his scars, not even close. His face burned red in embarrassment as he asked lowly, "You didn't actually see anything right?"   
The boy on the bed was still holding up a hand in front of his eyes, "No, I figured you forgot I was here and looked away before you pulled anything off. I was just kinda stunned, that's why I didn't say anything sooner."   
Nico felt himself relax slightly. He grabbed a fresh uniform from his closet before heading into the bathroom. "I'm just going to shower then." he called behind him.   
Percy smiled lightly, Nico's innocence was just too adorable. He stood from the bed, stretching lightly. He left a quick note to Nico that he had gone back to his room to get dressed and such before heading out.   
When Nico emerged from his shower, hair dripping onto his shoulders, he saw Percy's sweet note. And for the first time in awhile he felt like he didn't need to cut. The thought caused a ghost of a smile to appear on his face. He toweled off his hair before using a spell to dry it completely.   
He reminded himself that he needed to spend more time with his little sister as he walked around his room, collecting his books and supplies he needed for the day. He cast one last glance at the mountain of homework on his desk before disappearing through the portrait door.   
 


	11. Revealing Secrets

Hazel let out a giggle as she held out her hand, showing Nico what she had in her fist, a dozen or so hair bands. "No Haze, no. No playing with my hair." he teased, knowing there was no real way for him to deny her.  
She pouted, her lower lip jutting out ever so slightly, her eyes softening to the point where it looked like she was ready to cry. "But Nicky, I really wanna..."   
Nico groaned playfully, "Just for a little while. Go on then..." He was made to sit cross legged in the courtyard while his sister kneeled behind him, her expert fingers combing through his disheveled hair. She parted it perfectly down the middle, like she had done so many times in the past. She tied off one section of it before instructing her brother to turn his head. He complied easily, letting her add a couple of thin braids to the right side of his head. Her fingers went back to the section she had tied off earlier, undecided about what she wanted to do about it. He shivered as she ran her fingers through his silky strands as she thought. Finally she shrugged and pulled all of his hair back, tying it in a simple ponytail. She gently tugged the two braids free, letting them hang loosely next to his ear.   
Hazel let her hands drop from her brother's hair as she began to pull daisies from the ground. Nico watched in fascination, Hazel had never done this before. He reachesd up tugging on one of his braids, it felt tight and slightly uncomfortable but he could deal. He pulled his knees to his chest, resting his chin on his knees as she began to weave the daisies together, forming a sort of chain. Hazel grinned widely, placing the flower crown on her brother's head, "You look so pretty Nicky."  
Nico scowled at the comment, "I'm not a girl Haze, I'm not supposed to look pretty."   
"But I'm sure Percy would think so too." Hazel smirked as she watched the blush rise on his pale cheeks. She pulled out her wand, casting a small spell that would make the flowers last longer. "Are you two dating yet? I mean he does spend the night at your place pretty often-"  
"How do you know about that?" Nico cried out in shock.  
"Everyone in Gryffindor talks about how Golden boy Percy's been missing lately. I'm friends with loads of them. But I didn't know for sure he was in your bed until you just confirmed it." A small smirk crossed her face, she looked pretty damn pleased with herself.   
Nico groaned, wishing suddenly that his hair was free to cover his face. He couldn't believe he had fallen for that.   
"C'mon Nicky, tell me about what's going on. I tell you about Frank." A delicate blush graced her mocha skin.   
"Yeah but that's just because you want to talk about him. You like to share." He teased, taking a deep breath before continuing, "It's just confusing I guess. I really like him Hazel. I think...I think I'm just scared to screw things up with him. I have a lot of...baggage. I'm scared he'll get sick of me." He mumbled the last bit, feeling vulnerable even with his little sister.   
"Nico...It's obvious that Percy is completely in love with you. He actually cares about you as much as you care about him. I understand that you're terrified of being vulnerable because you're scared to lose him but that's not any way to live. Bi..Bianca wouldn't want you to live like that. If she were here, she'd be telling you to go for it and you know it." Hazel chewed on her lip, unsure if she was overstepping her boundaries. She had never known Bianca, but from what Nico told her, Hazel was right.   
"You're right. It's just unfair that I get to have petty problems like this and Bianca isn't even here. It's not fair..." He paused, "I haven't told Percy about Bianca."  
"Nicky...you need to tell him. If you want whatever is going on between you two to work, you need to be completely honest with him." He knew she was right but being honest was going to be difficult. He would have to tell Percy things he had never told anyone else, not the therapist he had been forced to see, not his father, and definitely not Hazel.   
"Come on let's get some lunch!" Hazel jumped up, gently brushing off grass from her jeans before helping Nico stand as well. He nodded, still lost in thought all the way to the Great Hall where he sat with his sister and a few other Hufflepuffs. He honestly tuned out most of the conversation until Hazel nudged him with her elbow, "Look who can't keep his eyes off of you." She jerked her head in the direction of the Gryffindor table.   
His favorite green eyes were staring directly at him. He waved shyly, smiling when Percy smirked at him. Staying away from him for a week was definitely off. There was no way for him to stay away from Perseus Jackson. He only hoped that Percy felt the same way after he told him about all of his issues. A frown settled in place of his grin and he saw Percy frown in response. He shook his head and turned back to his plate, silently picking at his food as anxiety gathered in his stomach.   
Lunch ended not soon after and he parted ways with Hazel who blushingly told him that Frank wanted to go a romantic stroll on the grounds. He had barely exited the dining hall when he felt someone grab his shoulder, reminding him of the Luke incident. Instantly he spun around, jabbing the person with his wand. Relief flooded through him when he realized he wasn't under attack, it was just Percy. Percy stared at the shorter boy, hands up in surrender.   
"What the fuck Percy! You scared the crap out of me." He complained, shoving his wand back into his pocket.   
"Sorry, you looked upset at dinner and I just wanted to make sure that you were okay?" Percy said shyly.   
Nico felt himself melt at the sweet words. "Sorry I'm just a little jumpy after the whole Luke thing. Um. Do you want to come do homework with me?"   
Percy nodded, "I'll meet you in your room, yeah? I have to swing by my dormitory to pick up my book bag." Nico nodded in response, happy to spend time with Percy. Percy glanced around to make sure no one was looking before quickly pressing a kiss to Nico's lips. The kiss ended much too soon for either boy's liking and Percy headed up towards the Gryffindor tower.   
Nico sat on his bed, the end of his quill tapping against his lower lip in concentration. He had no idea what the charm to change an object's color was nor did he care. He pretended to study his book but instead he was studying the facial features of the green eyed boy sitting across from him. He felt like moths were fluttering in his stomach, he knew full well he had to talk to Percy. Percy was chewing on the end of his quill, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion as he stared at the piece of parchment before him. He absolutely despised charms. He looked up to see Nico staring intently at him, "See something you like Neeks?"   
He watched as Nico stopped spacing out, the color draining from his face, casting a ghostly glow on him. Instantly he knew something was really wrong. "Nico, what's going on?"  
Nico motioned for Percy to come closer, arms reaching out desperately for Percy. He wanted to feel Percy's arms around him. He was unsure if after he spoke to Percy he would get to feel the taller boy's strong arms around him again. He let a smile grace his face as Percy gently pulled him onto his lap, arms wrapping around his back, pulling him close. Nico threw his arms around Percy's neck and nuzzled his face into Percy's shirt, nerves completely shot. He pulled back, hastily slamming his lips against Percy's. It only took a few minutes for Percy to respond, his lips moving just as roughly against Nico's, one hand cupping Nico's cheek and the other tangling itself in the black locks he loved so much. He only pulled back when he felt Nico begin to sob. Nico buried his face into Percy's shirt, mumbling incoherently.  
Percy gently stroked his head, "Babe what's going on?"   
Nico almost began to sob harder at the sweet pet name. He pulled back just enough so that Percy could hear him, "You're going to hate me and leave."   
"Neeks, look at me?" Percy begged softly. He waited patiently until the smaller teen looked up at him, dark eyes glistening with fresh tears that continued to fall. Percy cupped Nico's face carefully, staring him straight in the eyes, "There is nothing you could do or say that would make me hate you or leave you. I really really like you Nico di Angelo. I promise that whatever you have to tell me, I'll still be with you at the end of it." He began to wipe the tears that were slowly trailing down his Nico's face.   
Nico sniffled, he completely believed the sincerity in Percy's voice, but it was still hard for him to begin speaking, "I had another sister, um her name was Bi-Bianca. She um..." he stopped speaking for a second, using his wand to summon his anxiety medication, knowing that otherwise he would never calm down enough to talk and would just end up having a panic attack in front of Percy. Percy looked at the small orange tube with worry but ignored it in favor of rubbing soothing circles on Nico's back. He watched silently as Nico shook the orange bottle until two small circular pills fell into the palm of his hand and swallowed them without any hesitation. Nico remained quiet for some time, letting the minutes tick by, the silence between them growing. He was grateful that Percy wasn't asking any questions and giving him space instead.   
"When I was a kid, my sister Bianca and I were kidnapped in the middle of the night by some really bad wizards. They just wanted money from our dad, they didn't care that we were just kids. At the time we had no idea how long we were there. It felt like an eternity. My dad, he said it was a little under a day. They weren't cruel to us. Not really. I mean they didn't beat us or anything. I think they were just desperate but fuck. Perce, why did it have to be us? When the Aurors showed up, our kidnappers...well they knew they were fucked. They tried to fight back. It was chaos. Then....Then..." Nico's voice quivered. He was trembling on Percy's lap and Percy knew that whatever Nico said next, it would not be good. "Killing curse. One of those bastards used a killing curse. It was aimed at me." Nico paused at Percy's small gasp. "Bi...my sister jumped in front of me. She sacrificed herself to save me..." Nico held in all the negative comments about himself, those he could save for when he was alone. Tears were flowing freely down his cheeks.   
"Neeks...." Percy was speechless. He knew there were virtually no words that would console the crying boy before him. Instead he pushed their textbooks and papers off of the bed, positioning them so that they were laying down. His arms found their way to Nico's waist pulling in the smaller boy. The only thing he could do was be there for Nico. He knew that. But he was still pissed at the men who had hurt him. They were the reason behind all of his hurt.   
The boy began to mumble against Percy's shoulder. "Nico?"  
"It's my fault. It...it should have been me. Bianca was perfect, I'm just a fuck up. It should-"  
"No. Don't you dare say that." Percy felt himself tear up. "I wouldn't be able to handle you not being here."   
"You wouldn't have ever met me. Percy...I'm nothing special."   
"Yes you are! You can do amazing magical spells way beyond our year, you're so fucking strong. And Gods, Nico, I love you so much. You're so important to me-" Percy cut himself off, face burning as he realized what he had said.   
"You...you love me?" Nico whispered quietly. At Percy's nod, Nico began to shake his head. "How can you love me? You hardly know me."   
"I know enough Neeks. I know that you are the strongest person I know."   
"I'm not though." Nico argued, standing up from his spot, tears dripping down his cheeks. He pulled off his shirt, pulling down his pants. he watched as Percy blushed, looking away. "Look at me!"  
Hesitantly Percy looked back. He watched as Nico's tattoos began to fade to nothing until all that remained were pink, thin lines, scattered all over his body. His eyes trailed down, noticing that most of the really scarred skin was covered by tattoos. It took Percy longer than it should have to figure out what had happened to Nico. At first he thought he had been in a terrible accident and then everything clicked.   
His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes drooped as he took in the vertical line along Nico's left forearm where Percy had noticed the bleeding bones tat. He knew what a vertical line along a forearm meant. Attempted suicide. "Neeks..."   
Percy was by no means disappointed except maybe in himself for not noticing the boy's strong depression. No he was just sad. Sad that Nico had felt emotions strong enough to drive him to such harmful acts. And maybe he was mad that Nico had thought him so shallow that he would love him any less over this. He hated to see the people that he loved, however many few they were, in any form of pain. As far as he could tell, Nico was hurting deeply.   
He stood from the bed, gently taking Nico's wrists in his hands. His thumb gently brushed over some thin lines that had barely scabbed over. "This changes nothing. Absolutely nothing about how I feel about you. I still love you Nico di Angelo." He let go of Nico's wrists and pulled the smaller teen into a deep hug. Nico began to cry even harder if at all possible. He was clutching the front of Percy's shirt tightly, burying his face into Percy's neck, tears tickling Percy's neck.  
A small shaky sentence whispered into Percy's neck, a small, "I love you too."  
Percy was unsure of how long they stood there, holding onto each other as though the world was ending. It could have been hours but it was more likely only a few minutes. He listened carefully as Nico's cries died down to soft sobs and then small whimpers.   
"There is something I need you to do for me Neeks." Percy rested his hands on Nico's shoulders, gently tugging him away from his hiding spot. Nico knew what the Gryffindor was going to say before he even spoke, "I need you to give me everything you use to hurt yourself."  
Nico shook his head, "I don't....I don't know if I can."  
"Nico you don't need-"  
"Percy...It's the only thing that's keeping me alive. I'm not...I'm not suicidal. Not anymore at least. It just...it takes the edge off."   
"I want you to stop though. It's not healthy. Is...is there anything I can do to help you?"  
"Just be there for me." Percy understood then that he would only be able to help Nico in a way that Nico wanted. If Nico wanted to cut, then he would be there to bandage the wounds.   
"Just promise you'll come to me before you do it."   
Nico nodded slowly, eyes round like the moon, he could do that. If nothing else he could do that. Percy grinned at him and Nico had to look away from being blinded by the 100 watt smile. He let out a shiver, realizing he was still almost naked before his boyfriend. Yeah he wasn't going to last the full week.


	12. Deceit and St. Mungos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting. :(

The next few weeks were quiet, nothing happened. At least nothing noticeable. It was Christmas break soon and Nico had to decide whether or not he wanted to go home. A large part of him was in disbelief over how great things were going with Percy that he had let his guard down. He was stunned one morning into complete silence.  
It had started out like any other day. Percy had just left his room to go get a fresh set of clothing claiming that people would notice if he were to wear the same clothes. Jokingly Nico had wrapped his green and silver tie around Percy's neck. "Wear my tie today?"   
Percy nodded and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before rushing out. Nico sighed happily, smiling at the door before he turned to get dressed himself. It wasn't long before Nico was on his way to the Great Hall to meet Percy.  
He stopped when he turned the corner to see Luke Castellan forcing Percy against the corridor. Nico was filled with rage until he realized that Percy wasn't fighting him. He was accepting the kiss, returning it even. He went numb, unsure of how to react. He began to tremble, not noticing that the paintings hanging on the walls began to tremble as well. His chest began to tighten as he felt a panic attack begin to overcome him. That was when both Luke and Percy broke apart and saw the heart broken boy. No one spoke, tension filled the room. Suddenly the painting went flying towards the pair and Nico's world went black as he collapsed to the floor.   
When Nico woke up, he was in a hospital room. One at St. Mungus. He had been in a room identical to this the last time he had tried to kill himself. He looked at the bracelet on his right wrist, this time a light blue color instead of a violent white. He had spent enough time in the hospital to know that light blue meant the psych ward, but it implied he wasn't a danger to himself.   
He sat up in the bed slowly, swinging his legs over the side. He slid his feet into the slippers there before walking out into the hall. A nurse quickly noticed him and stopped him, "Where do you think you're going young man? Back to bed."  
"Why am I here?" Nico interrupted.   
"You collapsed after performing some serious nonverbal and wandless magic. We didn't really know where else to put you." the nurse, a little kinder now, "You've been out for a week. Technically Hogwarts is on winter break."   
Nico nodded, it was the longest he'd ever collapsed but it made sense. "Where's my family?"  
"They went home for the night. A few of your friends have stopped by. I think one of them is out in the waiting room now."  
"Who?"  
"Jackson something or other." Nico was shocked, disbelief flooding through him. Some small, traitorous part of him was happy, it meant Percy cared. But what did that matter when he had cheated.  
"I want to see him. Please?" Nico pleaded. The nurse nodded in agreement, promising to show Percy the way to his room. He turned and went back to his room, sitting back on the bed. He wondered what sort of excuse Percy had.   
"Nico! Are you okay? No one would tell me what had happened to you! I was so worried." Percy burst into the room, striding across the tiled floor, eager to hug his boyfriend.   
"Stop. You know why I'm here. It's your fault I'm here. I know you know I saw you and Luke."  
"Me and Luke? What are you-"  
"I...you cheated on me with Luke! I saw you! Get the fuck out of here!"   
"I would never cheat on you! I love-"  
"Don't you dare! Get. The. Fuck. Out." Nico hissed. Pain twisted Percy's face. He nodded solemnly, turning to leave the small hospital room.   
"I didn't cheat on you Nico. I never would. I already have the best boyfriend I could ever ask for."  
"Had. You had the best boyfriend. We're over. Get out." Nico spat, anger filling him. He tried to reign himself in, not wanting a repeat of what had happened. Percy cast one last kicked puppy dog look at Nico before obeying his wishes and leaving.   
*  
Hazel came in the next day, cheerfully hugging her brother. "Percy's outside. Want me to let him in?"  
"No!" Nico shouted. Hazel looked at him in shock, Nico had never once raised his voice towards her. "I'm sorry Haze. It's just...I broke up with him. We're done."  
"Why? What happened?" Hazel asked with genuine concern.  
"He cheated on me with Luke. That's why I went nuts and ended up here." He whispered harshly.   
"Oh Nicky..." Hazel didn't know what to say.   
"I'm fine. Do you know when I get to leave?" He asked, changing the subject.   
"Soon. Dad just has to check you out tonight. He said he'd be here in a couple of hours." Nico nodded and didn't speak again.   
Christmas passed quickly and Nico refused to speak at all. It seemed as though with the incident, he had lost his voice. He physically could not speak. This had happened before, when Bianca had passed away but that had been a long time ago. Since he had spoken when he first had woken up, the healers had referred him to a therapist.   
"How are you feeling today Nico?" Aerynn asked him gently, waiting for Nico to gesture how his day had been so far. He shrugged. Just like the last two sessions. Winter break was almost over and Nico still had not spoken. It didn't bother him. Most of the time he didn't want to talk anyway. The closest he came to speaking was late at night and violent sobs would rip themselves from his throat as he cried over the betrayal of his lost love.   
"Right well, school is starting up again soon. How do you feel about that?" Another noncommittal shrug.   
"I'll still be able to go visit you if you'd like, but I'm starting to feel like you simply refuse to talk. Am I right?" This time, Nico didn't answer. Instead he was focusing on the burning sensation on his thighs. He had cut right before his session. He wondered if he would bleed through his jeans. He had cut deep and had not even bothered to bandage the wounds. The rest of the hour passed in utter silence.   
"Right. Well I'll see you in a few days for our next session."   
*  
He boarded the train with Hazel, slipping away from her as quickly as he could. There was only so much sibling smothering he could handle. He sped towards the end of the train, relieved when he found an empty carriage. He slid the door shut, hoping no one would disturb him. But as usual he had little luck, as the door opened revealing Annabeth and Luke.   
"Oh look it's the little twerp." Annabeth sneered.   
"How pathetic. He catches me once with his boyfriend and," Luke mimed choking himself, "he loses his voice." Annabeth giggled meanly.   
Nico looked at the ground, ready to charge past them and leave when he heard a voice behind them, "Leave him alone." It was painfully familiar. Like a song he had heard as a child that he could only just remember. The two blonds turned around to see Percy standing there, head bent, anger written in his eyes. "I never cheated and both of you know it."  
"Aww denying our little tryst so soon Jackson?" Luke mocked.   
"Luke I swear to the gods I will punch your face in-"  
"Ahem." A feminine voice came from behind all of them. "Scram or all of you will spend the first week of classes on latrine duty." Luke and Annabeth cringed and quickly exited with Percy following ever so slowly behind. "I'm Reyna and I know you're Nico di Angelo."   
Nico blinked at her.   
"Look I just came to tell you that I was the one who called for Apollo. I saw everything. I'm a Slytherin too so I can't say much about the situation but I can say that things aren't always what they seem. You should hear Percy out, he's a good guy. I doubt he did what you think he did." With that she exited the car, her black robes swishing behind her elegantly.   
Only a few hours later they were pulling into the school's platform. Nico had been quick to get out and had managed to get a carriage all to himself. He smiled lightly at the thestral, feeling somehow closer to Bianca. He skipped the dining hall and went straight to his room. He looked around, nothing had changed which meant no one had rifled through his belongings. He hadn't been back since Percy had cheated and he wasn't sure how to react. He thought about what Reyna had said. Was he being too quick to judge the situation?   
He shook his head in defiance. No. He had clearly seen Percy and Luke kissing in the hall. He hates that he can't get that image out of his mind. And slightly hates that he ever let himself fall for the Gryffindor. He hates himself even more when he finds himself going to Gryffindor Quidditch matches to see Percy fly. Once he swore Percy had caught him because he played so spectacularly for the rest of the game, almost as if he were showing off. Nico didn't go to any more games after that.   
The only impossible thing to avoid is the project they were partnered together for Kronos's class. Nico considered working on the project alone. Instead he called his owl and had him deliver a message to Percy: 'My room, 7 pm.'  
Nico sat on the bathroom floor wondering what he was doing, it seemed like he was playing with fire. He grabbed a new blade, pulling his shirt off and dragging the blade slowly across his left forearm, once, twice, until he loses count.  
It wasn't long before seven rolled around and Percy was knocking quietly on the portrait door. Nico pulled his shirt back on, ignoring the need to dress his wounds. He opened the door slightly, just enough for Percy to squeeze in. He does so, giving Nico a hopeful look, as though it might convince him to forgive him.   
"Nico I-" Nico held up a hand to stop him. He picked up a fallen notebook and pencil, scribbling out, 'I can't speak.'   
"Why? You were okay-"  
'I don't want to talk about it. I just want to work on the project for Kronos.' Nico wrote even though he desperately wants to kiss the green eyed boy before him.   
Percy nodded dejectedly, his face dropping slightly before transitioning to a forced smile. It's almost enough to make Nico wince. Almost. Before they start to work, Percy pulls something out from his pocket. A green a silver tie. He handed it to Nico. "I probably should have washed it. I wore it every day since your um...yeah. Sorry."   
Nico stared at the tie, realizing that Percy had worn it the day of the incident. He tried to think back to that day. Had Percy been wearing it? No, he shook his head, Percy had been wearing a standard Gryffindor tie.   
'Were you wearing this that day?' Nico scribbled furiously.  
"Of course. I hadn't even made it to my room yet when Apollo found me." Percy frowned.   
Nico's face pales, then why had he been wearing a Gryffindor tie? It didn't make sense. Unless...Gods he was stupid. Polyjuice Potion. His bet was on Luke and Annabeth. They knew so much about the accident, it made so much sense. They even had bruises, probably from where the portraits had slammed into them.   
'It really wasn't you...' he wrote, shoving the notepad into Percy's face.  
He tossed it away and pulled Percy closer by the tie, pulling him in for a short sweet kiss. He pulled back slightly, staring into Percy's sea green eyes, overcome by the emotions he found swimming there. He had put his lover through hell for nothing, he had played right into Luke and Annabeth's plan.   
This time Percy pulled him in for a kiss, Nico happily obliging. Nico pulled away, lacing his fingers with Percy's and led him to his bedroom. Even though he's smaller than Percy, he managed to push the taller boy against the wall, pinning him there. Percy had a look of shock on his face before Nico kisses him again, not so gently this time. It isn't long before Nico is rocking his hips against Percy's, his quickly hardening erection rubbing against the taller boy's. Percy interrupted the kiss to grab Nico by the back of his thighs, encouraging him to wrap them around Percy's waist. Nico shivered, reigniting the kiss heatedly. Percy walked forward until he felt his shins touching Nico's bed, settling the pair onto it.   
Percy knew that Nico was still too vulnerable, too innocent for what their actions were leading to. He didn't want to pressure him so he has to ask if it's okay. Nico nodded but Percy shook his head, "If we're gonna do this, I need to hear you say it babe."  
Nico shook his head, motioning to his useless throat.   
"Then we'll wait. Just until I can hear your beautiful voice." Percy promised. Nico frowned but accepted that it was just how things were going to be. It was just as well, he was a virgin and even though he knew he wanted to do it with Percy, he was unsure if he was ready. "Why is there blood on my neck?...And on your hand? Neeks you didn't..."   
Nico looked away in shame. He had just needed to take the edge off. Percy tugged Nico's long sleeve shirt off revealing a mess of thin lines, most of them no longer bleeding save a few that had been deeper than the others. Percy got up from the bed and headed into Nico's bathroom, searching for the first aid kit. He came back, gauze and bandages in hand. Nico sat up against the wall next to his bedroom. Tenderly Percy picked up the injured hand, slowly wiping away some of the blood away before giving Nico a sad look. "This is going to hurt." He said before he poured a little disinfectant on Nico's arm, causing the dark eyed boy to cringe, trying to pull his arm away. Percy presses slow kisses along Nico's jaw, trying to get him to relax before wrapping gauze around Nico's entire forearm.   
"You're such a good patient. I'd give you a lollipop but...fresh out." Percy teased.  
Nico poked his tongue out at the green eyed boy, internally flipping him off.   
"So what does this mean?" Percy asks, more serious now.  
Nico bit down on his lower lip, silently summoning his notepad and pen. 'It means I'm sorry for being such an idiot and for not listening to you.'  
"That really hurt, I thought we had more trust than that."   
'I trust you with my life.'  
"Then why didn't you believe me when I said it wasn't me?"  
'Because she looked like you.'  
"Who?" Percy looked confused and it hurt Nico to write the next sentence out.   
'Annabeth and Luke are working together. I think she used Polyjuice Potion. Gods know she's smart enough to be able to make it.'  
"No. No way. Annie's my best friend. She wouldn't do that to me." Percy shook his head in disbelief. He refused to read anything else Nico wrote. He shoved Nico away and headed for the door.  
"I wouldn't lie. I love you." Nico croaked out, his first spoken sentence in over a month. It was enough to stop Percy in his tracks, enough to keep him in the room. Percy had stayed in Nico's room that night but had refused to entertain the idea that Annabeth was in the wrong despite the evidence against her. Nico was glad Percy had stayed but refused to speak full sentences again, only giving short answers like yes or no. Maybe some part of him was worried he would say the wrong thing and cause Percy to leave. Eventually curfew came around and the pair decided it would be for the best if Percy went back to his dorm.   
 


	13. Just a bad dream?

Ever since Nico had figured out that Annabeth and Luke had used Polyjuice Potion, he had become slightly more paranoid than usual. He was wary of all his friends, worried that one day they wouldn't be his friends but his enemies. Nico had tried multiple times to convince Percy of Annabeth's guilt but each time his boyfriend refused to believe him. So in a way, Nico was pissed at Luke, Annabeth, and Percy. No. He was just frustrated with Percy. Frustrated that the boy was so loyal to his friends. It was his greatest fault, loyal to a fault. Like a golden retriever. But Nico didn't want to think about that. Instead he was hanging out with his little sister, helping her with her homework and letting her play with his hair. She proved to be an excellent distraction.   
"Nick, your hair is getting a little long, you should let me cut it!" Hazel whined, annoyed with the tangles in her brother's hair. He nodded in agreement, allowing her to grab scissors. Soon all he could hear were small snips as Hazel carefully guided the scissors around Nico's head. It wasn't long before she was done.   
"All done. Look now you can see your eyebrow piercings." She converted the scissors into a mirror, proudly showing him his freshly cut hair. He smiled lightly in appreciation.  
Nico rolled his eyes, he knew Hazel was jealous of his awesome piercings. She just hid it by teasing him. "I'll go with you if you want to get a piercing. I know the owner of the shop in Hogsmede."  
"Maybe. I don't think I'd get my face pierced though. Maybe my ears?" She murmured mostly to herself.   
*  
The next weekend was a Hogsmede weekend which meant Hazel was going to get her first piercing. She had given it some thought and had talked to Nico before deciding that she wanted to get a small nose stud. He warned her that it would hurt a fair amount but she wanted it and so it would be done. Nico had entertained the idea that perhaps he was a bit of a bad influence on his sister. He shook the thought off, he was a good brother. He wasn't rebellious, he tried to be fair, he really tried his best, despite all the negative events in his life. And most importantly, he knew he would protect Hazel with his life, just like Bianca had done with him.   
"Hey Austin." Nico greeted the shop owner as the siblings entered the building.   
"Hey little dude. Back for another piece?" Austin asked from behind the reception desk, looking up from whatever piece of flash he was working on.   
"Not exactly. My little sister requires the services of your wife." Nico pushed Hazel forward lightly. She gave the heavily tattooed wizard a shy wave. The tattoo artist grinned back at her. Austin stood from his seat, leaving to get his wife.   
"Hey there, I'm Olivia but you guys can call me Oli." An electric blue haired, beautiful woman came down the steps. She was dressed with clothing that displayed her own tattoos gorgeously. As she came to a stop before them she asked, "So who am I working on?"  
Hazel stepped forward timidly, giving another shy wave. Nico shook his head discreetly, "My sister Hazel. I'm Nico."   
"Blunt. I like it. C'mon Hazel." She grabbed Hazel's hand leading her over to a black chair, instructing the teenager to sit on it and make herself comfortable.   
"Do you need anything Haze?" Nico asked softly, knowing how intimidating a first piercing could be.   
"Butterbeer. Please?" Hazel stuttered out, eager for the warmth that came from the bubbly drink.  
Nico nodded, giving her hand a squeeze. He headed for the door, promising to be back with a round of Butterbeer for everyone as swiftly as possible. He had no idea that he wouldn't be coming back.  
*  
Oli had convinced Hazel to get her piercing done while her brother was gone, telling her it could be a surprise for him. It had hurt but the promise of Butterbeer dulled the twinge of pain. After receiving care instructions for her piercing she asked if she could wait in the shop for Nico to return. Oli had given her permission but had to go back upstairs. Austin cast her a small glance, tossing a notepad and pencil in her direction as a way to entertain herself. "Draw something for your brother. Maybe he'll get it tattooed." he told her, smirking. Hazel gladly took the challenge as a way to distract herself. She surprised Austin when only ten minutes later she turned the notepad around, showing off a series of glass bottles that were labeled with different rare potion names. He had taken the paper from her before offering her a job whenever she graduated from Hogwarts. Giggling she had turned down the offer.   
After an hour, Hazel became worried about her brother. Austin and Oli encouraged her to return to Hogwarts, promising to send Nico if he came along. She had almost collapsed when she heard him use 'if' instead of 'when'. Shakily she began to head towards the castle, stopping at every store to see if her brother was there. He never was.   
Halfway to the castle she let herself fall to the ground, a dark feeling overcoming her, shaking her to her core. She curled up in the bitingly cold snow, crying. It wasn't long before sundown, meaning students would be heading up the same path soon. It wasn't long before there was a crowd of students asking her what was wrong. It wasn't long before Percy had pulled her freezing body into his arms and carried her to the infirmary much like he had done for her brother before.   
Once she was in a bed, she muttered, "Nico...", just loud enough for Percy to hear. He felt his heart stop. Where was the dark-eyed boy that he had fallen so deeply for? Surely he wouldn't leave his sister on her own without a good reason. He shivered at the thought. Surely nothing bad had happened to him, he was just in his room or something.   
He ran as fast as he could to Nico's room, pounding on the door, waiting for a reply that would never come. Jogging he also checked the library and the lake before he let himself entertain the notion that something had happened to his love. He dropped to his knees, no. He had to believe that Nico was okay. As soon as he collected himself, he ran to the Head of Slytherin, not knowing who else to turn to.   
Thanatos had frozen in his place as soon as Percy relayed that no one knew where Nico di Angelo was. He had sharply grabbed Percy's arm, dragging him to the Headmaster's office where Percy was forced to tell everything he knew again. By the next morning every student at Hogwarts would be notified of Nico di Angelo's disappearance.   
*  
Nico shivered, the room he was being held in was cold, freezing. He was still unconscious, completely unaware of his situation. But that blissful state was not to last. Nico's eyes began to slowly blink open, taking in the small damp room he was in, the cold wooden floor he was on. Confused he tried to stand only to find that his hands were bound behind him and his legs were bound at his ankles as well. He felt wrong. Dizzy. Disconnected. His vision went in and out of focus as if someone had performed a strong confundus charm on him but different. He wondered if he had been drugged. He couldn't focus, couldn't think. He tried to magic his way out of the bounds only to realize that he couldn't focus well enough to get out of his bonds. As he struggled against his bonds he realized it was rope and if his kidnapper was smart, the ropes were mostly likely unable to be broken.   
He couldn't help but compare the situation to when he was kidnapped as a child. The lighting was the same, everything was the same. Except this time he was alone. He wondered if this was how he was destined to die. Alone in a dark room. He wondered if he was cursed to continually end up in these types of situations. Unbidden, thoughts of his years at Durmstrang came to the surface.   
Nico was fourteen when people began to refer to him as teacher's pet. He was always at the top of his classes. Top marks. Next year would be O.W.L.s and he was expected to ace them all. People were getting tired of it. He remembered their cruel pranks such as locking him in a closet, knocking his books from his hands. But he could handle it. His only ambition at the time was to become a potions master, like his father. Professor Kurvanak would help him. Kurvanak was the potions professor at Durmstrang and highly respected in the wizarding war. Nico felt lucky when Kurnavak had accepted his mentoring request. Kurvanak helped him train, helped him expand his already advanced powers. Nico was ignorant of the man's intentions. He was ignorant of a lot of things.   
It was Nico's fifth year at Durmstrang when Kurvanak made his move. He had tried to coerce the boy to kiss him. Nico had been shocked, refusing to believe that an adult he trusted had tried to take advantage of him. He ignored Professor Kurvanak's advance. The third time, Kurvanak had grabbed his wrist hard, forcing him against the wall, forcing his tongue in his mouth. Nico had tried to use his powers but because he was panicking, nothing happened. He resorted to regular violence. He kneed his mentor in the crotch and ran away. Yet he still didn't report the man. Still too trusting. But he did put in a request for a transfer of mentors which was granted. That was a miracle since both his old and new mentors would need to sign off.   
During the winter Kurvanak was quiet, completely ignoring the dark haired Italian boy. Nico was relieved. He thought everything was back to normal. His new mentor, a man named Jaeger, was unrelenting but fair. Most importantly, he didn't shove Nico into walls. But Nico was mistaken. He couldn't have anticipated that Kurvanak had simply been plotting.   
It started small. The potions master had begun to grade Nico more harshly than the other students, pushing Nico to work harder. When Nico improved to the point of perfection and the professor could no longer find things to criticize, Kurvanak moved on to a different strategy. Kurvanak had his scheme all planned out and it began when he gave Nico detention for a small dress code infraction, wearing his shirt untucked. Nico pouted, upset that his once favorite professor had turned on him.   
He had reported for detention in one of the classrooms precisely at 6 pm. His only thoughts were whether he would have time for dinner and what Kurvanak had in store for him. He prayed to the gods that he wouldn't be forced into a kiss again. Nico would take these words back, a kiss would become preferable. It would be better than the horror he was about to be forced into.   
*  
Nico woke again, somewhat realizing he had been unconscious again. He wondered how much time had elapsed since he was kidnapped. He wondered if anyone had noticed his disappearance yet. He decided to try to do something to help his situation. He tried to memorize the layout of the room, noticing that the walls were bare save for the ugly green wallpaper that had definitely seen better days. It was peeling in some areas, completely torn in others. There was no furniture in the room either, except for a dingy looking mattress in the corner of the room. Nico's heart stuttered as he saw it. He struggled to his hands and knees.  
Maybe-if he could just crawl to the door. If he could just calm down- If he could just think- The door opened revealing his kidnapper dressed in all black. The black figure pointed his wand at the small teenager on the ground harshly whispering, "Crucio." Nico screamed at the torture being inflicted on his body. A minute later the figure stopped but to Nico, it had felt like an eternity. An eternity of being punished for his sins. He began to hyperventilate, his vision darkening, passing out once more.


	14. Not just a bad dream

When Nico awoke again, he was laying on the dirty mattress. His stomach rumbled in hunger, throat dry, lips chapped, he longed for a drink. He longed for freedom. His fingers clawed awkwardly behind themselves, desperately trying to free his hands before the man came back. Nico had his suspicions on who was hiding behind the glamour charm or polyjuice potion but they were merely guesses, unless he was free and not charmed or drugged into confusion, he wouldn't be able to be sure.   
By now, people had had to have noticed that he was missing. At least Hazel and Percy. He thought of his sister, her cinnamon curled hair bouncing as she giggled at him. She at least had her boyfriend to look after her. He wondered if she would blame herself the way he had. He wondered how his father would take the news, losing a second child. He wondered how Percy was handling the news. Gods, he was probably going crazy. Nico snorted to himself. There he was trapped and he was worried about other people's sanity.   
The door opened the door once more, causing Nico to try and edge as far away as possible. This time a woman came in, "You'll never take him away from me." she said as she slid a small tray over to him before slamming the door shut. Nico crawled, practically wriggled over to the tray, just a chunk of bread and a bowl of water. Prisoners got better food, but that was what he was, a prisoner. He lapped at the water, the sweet taste comforting him. Though it confused him as to why it was sweet. He bit at the bread, having a hard time tearing it apart as his hands were still bound. He wondered who she was talking about. If it really was Annabeth under there...he hadn't taken Percy from her. Not really. And if Luke was in on this, it wasn't his fault he and Percy had broken up. That was their own doing, Nico hadn't even been in that school at the time.   
His mind couldn't help but wander towards the dark side of his mind. It seemed like that was the only thing he could actually focus on. Everything else was fuzzy. Even his vision felt blurrier after his small meal. Meekly he wondered if perhaps the food had been drugged as he was sucked into a nightmare that had once been his reality.   
*  
Kurvanak had given Nico detention for breaking several small dress code rules, it was clear to everyone that in the eyes of the potion master, Nico had fallen from grace. It was an unheard of sentence for such small violations but Nico had no choice but to abide by the detention. It wasn't a big deal, at worst, he would have to scrub out the cauldrons by hand or so he thought. When he reached Kurvanak's office he was shocked to see the inside. Chains had been affixed to the walls and several paddles sat perfectly on the desk. Kurvanak himself, was not inside but it wasn't long before he showed himself. Nico whimpered in fear when he felt someone behind him, a blindfold tied harshly around his eyes, the gruff voice of his old mentor whispered roughly into his ear, "I can't wait to have my fun with you pretty boy."  
Nico had blocked many of the events from that night from his memory. He was later told by the headmaster that he had apparently lost control and his magical persona had stepped forward. That was why he could not remember. No one knew Nico had possessed one until that night. He had apparently manipulated the shadows around Kurvanak and himself, transporting them directly to the headmaster's chambers, and threatened Kurvanak directly with death. He had even formed a dagger composed of pure shadows before the headmaster woke and took in the sight of Nico di Angelo, completely nude and blindfolded, and one of his trusted colleuges with his pants around his ankles cowering under the student's grip.   
After rendering the professor unconscious, the threat was gone, giving Nico the room to calm down and let his magical persona run dormant once more. The headmaster would go on to explain that highly powerful wizards had an alter ego persona that took over under extremely dangerous circumstances. Each alter ego had special powers that had varying rarities. Nico had one of the rarest, shadow manipulation. The only others that had the same degree of rarity was water and sky manipulation. There were powers that were higher in rarity but shadow manipulation was pretty high up there.  
Nico's memories stopped there. He knew that his virginity remained intact but he also knew that his innocence had been shattered after that night. He had been forced into a situation he didn't want to be in. His therapist called it sexual assault, rape. He called it fucked up. He didn't even have the consolation that the man was behind bars. No the man had been allowed to keep his job, allowed to access other innocent children. Instead Nico was the one who was forced to walk the corridors with his attacker for the rest of fifth year before being forced to transfer to Hogwarts. Jaeger was one of the few who knew and before Nico had left, had promised the boy to keep a watchful eye on Kurvanak.   
His breathing slowed and his mind went blank. He blacked out once more. He was too tired to think. Too tired to move. He hurt everywhere as an aftereffect of the Crucio curse that had assaulted his body.   
*  
Percy had abandoned the Gryffindor tower completely. He and Hazel were living in Nico's room together. He took the couch while she had the bed. Each were completely dependent on both each other and on having reminders of Nico around them. The headmaster was aware of this and somehow everyone was okay with it due to the circumstances. Nico had been missing for a week and Percy was currently pacing in the living room. He knew Hazel had passed out after crying herself to sleep and he just felt... useless. His boyfriend was missing and he wasn't even being allowed to help. 'Well fuck that' he thought.   
He bundled himself up in a cloak, putting a spare in his bag for when he found Nico. Not if, when. He refused to return without the smaller teen. He would come back with Nico even if it meant he'd be searching for days without any sleep. This wasn't just for himself, it was also for Hazel who he had come to view as a younger sister and for Mr. di Angelo who he had met a few days ago. He pictured meeting Nico's dad but he had never imagined it would happen because Nico was missing. No, he shook his head, Nico wouldn't be missing for much longer. He would find him soon. He just had to get out there.   
Without a word to the cinnamon haired girl, he left Nico's suite and headed for Hogsmeade, where Nico had last been seen. He didn't make it far, before he ran into one of his best friends, Annabeth. She looked up at him, eyes red as though she had been crying. Even though the two had been distant recently, he still considered them to be best friends, and he wanted to make sure that she was okay. "Annie? Are you okay?" He put his arm around her shoulder, eyebrows knitting together in confusion when she shook him off.   
"You're going to hate me Percy. You're going to hate me." she mumbled over and over again between her sniffling.  
"I could never hate you. You're my best friend. Now what's wrong? Why are you crying?"   
"I know who has Nico." Percy felt his heart stop.   
"What do you mean you know who has Nico?" he tried to keep calm, trying desperately not to lash out against a girl he considered to be long time friend.   
Her sniffling stopped at this point. She looked up at him, expression dead as she let out a girlish giggle, "You're never going to find him." Her giggling turned into a maniacal cackling. Then before he could really react, she collapsed on the ground as if she had been stupified. Percy scooped her up into his arms despite the disgust he felt for her at the moment. He ran to Thantos's office as quickly as he could with Annabeth in his arms to report what had just happened. He felt sick to his stomach. Nico had been right about Annabeth. Something was definitely off with her. He wondered if had he believed Nico, would he still have been taken. His stomach churned again. No. He couldn't think about the if's. Right at that moment, his main priority was and always would be Nico.   
He quickly gave Professor Thanatos a quick rundown of what had happened, how Annabeth had said she knew what had happened to Nico, how she had gone weird and then collapsed. He had nodded solemnly before he told him to place her down on his large office chair. Once he had done so, he pressed his wand to her temple before slowly pulling it away, a thin silver strand hanging delicately between the professor's wand and the girl's temple.   
*  
When Nico woke again, he felt clearer, sharper. He felt like he could think. This time, despite his hunger, he would refuse to eat or drink anything that his kidnappers brought him. He had this thought just in time for the door to swing open, "Eat up brat." the man stated.  
Nico shook his head, focusing on a spell. The man's eyes widened, beginning to tremble. He shook his head. "No. No!"  
Before Nico could detonate the spell, the man lunged at him, distracting him, and the spell was gone. The man was now on top of Nico, straddling his hips as Nico tried to claw at the man's face. The man grabbed both of Nico's hands in one of his own, pinning them above Nico's head on the floor. The man leaned down, whispering into Nico's ear, "I could kill you so easily. A killing curse would be enough. Two words. That's all it would take. You're so defenseless, you don't even have a wand."  
"You'll go to jail. Please, please just let me go." Smack. Nico heard the sound more than he felt it at first. He cried out in as he felt his jaw ache with pain. He had just been punched in the face. There would be no relief either, his hands were both still trapped under the man's strong grip.   
" Now why would I do that? I didn't pick you at random. I want you Nico di Angelo, to suffer. See what you already made me do? You made me punch you. You have to suffer. You took him away from me and for that you'll pay. No. I won't kill you with a spell. That's too impersonal. I want to see you suffer."  
The man's free hand moved to Nico's throat, harshly pressing down on his windpipe. Nico choked, still trying to breath despite knowing he wouldn't be able to. He kicked his legs, trying anything to buck the man off. The man pressed down harder. "And now you die. Literally by my hands." He gave a hearty laugh. Nico's eyes began to shut, his air supply cut off. Nico resigned himself to death, isn't that what he had wanted for years? To join his mother and sister wherever they were? No. He thought suddenly. He had to live. He had his little sister and father to think about. He had that gorgeous green eyed boy that he loved to think about.   
He had almost passed out when suddenly the man's grip on his throat and hands slackened as he heard a crack. The man collapsed on top of him causing Nico to try and roll out from under him while gasping as oxygen flooded his body. He managed to get on his hands and knees, still gasping for air. At the moment he had no idea what had knocked the man out. He was just happy to be alive. His reprieve didn't last long, he began to crawl towards the exit. He had to get out before the man came too. To his surprise he saw about half a dozen people in the doorway waiting for him.   
 


	15. Found at Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that once again real life got in the way. Hopefully this makes up for it. Just this and the epilogue to go guys! I'm already working on a new Percico story that I'll probably start posting soon. Please check it out when it comes out.

There in the doorway he saw his little sister, his father, the headmaster, a wizard he didn't recognize, Thanatos, and his beautiful boyfriend. The wizard he didn't recognize calmly walked forward, placing a magical bind on the man's hands. He sat him upright and pulled a small vile from his own coat. He forced the liquid it contained down the man's throat. Nico wanted to look away as the man's skin began to bubble, but was glad he didn't when the face of one of his kidnappers was revealed. Luke Castellan. He knew it. He fucking knew it Nico thought to himself. He felt like he was in a clichéd drama thriller movie. As the man began to levitate Luke, Hazel and his father ran to his side, immediately coddling him. He didn't mind, not really. Not after a week of being held captive by some asshole ex boyfriend of his current boyfriend.   
Nico looked away from his family to Percy who was still standing at the doorway. The headmaster and Thantos had disappeared. Percy had tears sliding down his cheeks. It didn't take a genius to figure out why the boy was upset. His ex had gone to the trouble of kidnapping his current boyfriend and Percy obviously felt like he was at fault.   
"Percy?" Nico rasped out lowly, just loud enough for him to hear. His beautiful Perseus looked at him with wounded eyes. "Come here." He spread his arms, waiting for Percy to come to him because he needed someone right then. He needed a different type of love than his family could provide. And honestly, Percy needed it too. Nico knew he needed to be reassured that Nico didn't blame him in any way, shape, or form. Percy let himself drop to the ground as he neared his lover, eagerly pulling the smaller boy into his embrace. Nico let himself melt into the hug, finally feeling safe after a week of nightmares. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Percy's neck, listening to the taller teen murmur sweet nothings into his ear.   
*  
By the time Nico had made it back to the castle he had three different blankets wrapped around him, was being carried by his loving boyfriend (really it was because neither boy could stand to be separated at the moment), and had been told what had happened. How he had gotten kidnapped.  
Apparently Luke Castellan was a really messed up kid, something he had inherited the Aurors thought because his mother had also been more than a little off before she was tucked away into St. Mungos. He saw Percy as some sort of possession. He didn't necessarily want Percy in any way, he just wanted no one else to have him either. He had somehow roped his younger brother into helping him. At first the pranks were harmless for the most part. Then the pair of siblings had gotten Annabeth to join them. She had been angry that Nico was taking up all of Percy's time because even though she knew he was gay, she had had a crush on Percy since their 3rd year. At first she was a willing participant, helping them stage the fake kiss that had broken up Nico and Percy. But after awhile Luke's schemes became more and more twisted and she tried to back out. That's when Octavian and Luke used the Imperious Curse on her, rendering her as a simple puppet for the pair. They had crept up behind him as he was walking to Three Broomsticks. Then the Castellan siblings had taken him to the shrieking shack where they had been keeping him captive. Annabeth had moments where she was lucid because after all they couldn't always be watching her. And in those moments she tried to reach out, to get someone to help Nico. She had no idea that Luke intended to kill Nico. Annabeth was also in custody at the moment until they could definitively prove her story. Nico couldn't help but think she deserved it.   
There were no debates about what would happen to Luke and Octavian though. Use of the three Unforgivable Curses meant a one way ticket to Azkaban. But the trial would decide if they would really be there forever or if because of their young age would they be granted leniency. Nico wondered if maybe that was too easy a punishment. He shook the thought off, remembering how he had been treated for the past week, no one deserved that.   
When they got to the castle, they were shuffled into the Headmaster's office. The Headmaster, a man named Zeus, managed to produce enough seats for the disheveled group. Nico was seated in the center, perched tenderly on Percy's lap with all of his blankets wrapped around him. Nico's father was seated on his right, looking deep in thought, his head resting on his hand. Hazel sat on the opposite side, hand curled in Nico's as if she was afraid he would disappear and to some degree he too was afraid that he'd disappear from right under all their noses. He tightened his grip on Hazel's hand as the headmaster began to speak. "This is quite an unusual situation. My apologies to Mr. Nico di Angelo for not having prevented this. I offer you my deepest regrets young man." Nico simply gave a nod, feeling uneasy.   
His father interrupted, "I want to take my children home. School breaks for the summer in less than a week. I want them home where I can keep an eye on them." Nico felt his heart stop. He was going to be separated from Percy?   
"I will grant that request. It is only understandable that after such a traumatic event one would want to go home."   
Hazel seemed to notice her older brother's distress. "Dad I don't think it would really be a good idea to separate-"  
"Look Hazel, I'm just trying to do what's best for this family. I refuse to lose any more of my children. We are all going home and that is final."   
That very night Nico found himself saying goodbye to Percy. It was too soon, way too soon for his liking. "I hate that you have to go." Percy murmured, his hand gently cupping Nico's cheek. He pressed kiss after kiss to the boy's lips. He didn't want this moment to end. He didn't want to part for nearly a month.   
"I hate it too. If it were up to me, you and me would cuddle on my bed for days instead. But I can understand why my dad is doing this. And maybe...maybe I need a break from you. Not like a break in our relationship, but I think I'm becoming too dependent on you and I don't like that. I can't have you always playing the hero to my damsel in distress. I want to be able to fend for myself."  
Even though it hurt, Percy found himself agreeing, "Okay. Whatever you need. Just know that I love you Nico di Angelo."  
"And I love you Perseus Jackson."


	16. Epilogue

*  
Summers in California were brutal or at least that was Nico's opinion. But that was where his father had chosen as their vacation spot for the summer. So that was where he was. For the most part he spent his time sneaking out of their summer home to find other wizards. Usually it was to practice his dueling skills away from his dad's watchful eyes, but Nico had managed to make a few friends including a stoic boy named Levi and a cheerful boy named Will. Apparently both of them attended a magic school in America and couldn't stand each other.   
Nico was hanging out with the pair when Will confessed something, "Hey Nico, can we talk?"   
"Isn't that what we're doing?" Nico retorted. They were all at the beach with Hazel and Levi's younger sister Petra playing in the water.   
The blonde boy shook his head, smiling gently at him, "I meant somewhere more private."  
Nico understands then. He shoots a helpless sort of look at Levi, pleading with the shorter boy to help him. Levi mouths the word 'brat' and then pointedly ignores the pair as they stand. Gently, too gently, Will guides them so that they're walking along the coastline.   
"I like you Nico." Will spills effortlessly as thought the confession was expected of him.   
Nico smiles fondly, shaking his head, "I know. I mean...Gods that sounds so conceited...But..." Nico is unsure of how to formulate sentences, unable to articulate to the blonde that he has someone already waiting for him. Will looks at Nico, waiting for the dark haired boy to say something. Minutes pass in silence before Nico hears his own voice speaking again. "I'm sorry Will. You're nice and perfect and everything I could want in a friend but that's all. I...I already have a someone. Someone I care deeply for." He can't find it in himself to say love to someone who doesn't know his other half, doesn't know Percy.   
Will smiles as though he expected the answer. "I know. I hoped...it doesn't matter. Just make sure he treats you right."  
Nico shakes his head, "You're too nice Will."   
"Oh, I know." the other replies, voice smug despite having been shot down.   
When Nico and Will rejoin the rest of their group, Levi's eyes dart back and forth, reading into the situation accurately. He says nothing which both of them are glad for, each distancing from the other noticeably. The group parts early, Petra and Levi walking to their summer home, while Nico and Hazel are picked up by their father's driver. Will, knowing how to apparate, chooses to do that.   
Hazel giggles the entire way home, causing Nico to wonder what she has planned. Dear gods, he thinks, it better not be another water gun fight. It's a twenty minute drive back to their summer home and Nico uses the time to reflect on the situation. Being away from Percy has helped clear his head, no longer dependent on anyone else. He had begun to seriously work with his therapist, actually engaging with her instead of ignoring her. He had finally accepted while the death of Bianca was tragic, it was not his fault. She had chosen to save him. She would want him to live his life to the fullest, and that's what he intended to do. He still had his issues with being close to people, especially people he didn't know but he was working on it, he was getting better. He couldn't wait to tell Percy, that is if Percy was still enamored with him.   
That was a constant worry. His father had not condoned any correspondence between the couple and at the moment Nico was unsure if they were even still together. He bit his lip at the thought. He would fight for the Gryffindor he once despised. Percy was worth it.   
Nico was jogged from his thoughts as the car pulled up to their home. Even though he hadn't gone into the ocean, Nico felt it was best to take a shower due to the sand sticking to him. He pushed open the door to his room and let out a scream when he realized he was not alone in the room. There, perched on his bed was Percy Jackson, a frightened expression mirroring Nico's.   
"Gods, what are you even doing here?" Nico half-shouted, wincing when he realized how harsh the question had come out.   
Percy's face drooped ever so slightly, "I uh I finally got permission from your dad to visit. I think Hazel helped with that. But if you want me to go I can call someone to come and get me or I can use the floo or apparate or something or-"  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be... well...mean. I just...you scared me." Nico rationalized.   
"Ah...I'm sorry...I didn't think...I didn't think period." Percy muttered, looking angry with himself.   
"No. It's alright. Really. I'm glad you're here." Nico smiled, taking the necessary amount of steps to reach his bed, straddling Percy as he went. He looked into those sea green eyes he so dearly loved before kissing the sweet lips he loved just as much, his eyes fluttering shut.   
Percy moved his hands so that they were resting on Nico's hips, rubbing soft circles over his t-shirt. It wasn't long before Nico's hips were rutting against Percy's, both of their quickly hardening lengths appreciating the wonderfully glorious friction. Nico pulled away from the kiss with a whimper, resting his forehead against his lover's.   
"I...I have to shower. Sand, feeling gross." Nico managed to say.   
"Let me shower with you?" Percy almost winced at how needy he sounded. Almost.  
Nico briefly entertained the idea before shaking his head, "I don't want to have...I...not in the shower."  
Percy nodded in understanding. "Go on then babe, shower. I'll be right here when you get out."  
Nico nodded, only turning around when Percy called out, "I love you."  
A grin settled on his face, "I love you too."  
*  
It wasn't long before Nico was finished showering. He dried himself off with his towel, staring at himself in the mirror. He wondered if he was ready for this. Being with Percy. Letting him see all of his imperfections, his scars, his tattoos. He shook his head. Being with Percy was easy. The boy was madly in love with him. It was easy to love Percy, in all his idiocy and kindness. Gods, his kindness was perfect. Even if they hadn't started out right, they made it to where Nico was perfectly at ease with Percy. He knew that he was more than just a conquest to the older boy.   
He bit his lip lightly, gently wrapping the towel around his waist before walking back into his own room, where his boyfriend was lying down among his black bedspread. Percy sat up, mouth parting to let out a small 'oh' when he saw the love of his life standing before him in only a towel. It gave him the perfect access to view all of Nico's tattoos and piercings. He gently took Nico's hands in his own, noticing that the pale boy was refusing to meet his eyes.   
"Only if you're ready. 1000% ready babe." Percy murmured, pressing a light kiss to Nico's cheek.   
"I want this. I just...I'm nervous. I mean you're not the first person to see me but..."  
"Neeks...I don't think...I'm not as smart as you are, I don't have the right words to tell you how beautiful you are, how perfect. Everything about you is perfect."  
"But my scars, they're gross and-"  
"They're a part of what makes you, you."  
Nico blushed at all his words. Then with a deep breath, he climbed on top of Percy, gently pushing him onto his back. Percy smiled, pulling him in for a sweet kiss. Quickly the kiss became more heated. Nico pulled back. "I don't think this is very fair." He tugged on Percy's tee, backing up a little as the teen sat up to pull it off.  
"Pants too?" Percy asked, a playful smirk curving his plump lips. Nico nodded seriously, his deft fingers moving up to work on the button and zipper. His face lit p with triumph as he successfully managed both, causing Percy to say, "Adorable."   
Percy surprised his lover by flipping them over. He held himself up on his elbow, while using the other to trace up and down Nico's bare chest. Nico shivered, feeling himself harden even more at the slow ministrations. "Please..." Nico was unsure of what he was begging for, he just knew he wanted more.   
Percy kissed him again, slipping his tongue into the boy's mouth, gently exploring before he pulled away to gently nip along Nico's jaw, trailing down to his chest. Percy trailed hot, wet kisses down, then gently bit down on his shoulder blade, sucking, making sure he was leaving a hickey behind. Nico moaned in pleasure, his breath coming out in slow pants, he had never felt like this before. His erection was jutting out, the towel no longer covering him. Percy smiled, "So hard for me Neeks."  
Nico wanted to tell him to shove it but didn't get a chance before Percy trailed his kisses lower. He was kissing along his thighs, pointedly ignoring were Nico wanted him most. Nico softened as he realized that Percy was kissing along his scars.   
Or was. Finally Percy had wrapped his fingers around Nico's dick, stroking lightly. Nico moaned loudly at his cool fingers, but the sensation was short lived as another one took over. Something wet and soft had probed at his tip. Oh Gods, Nico couldn't believe Percy was giving him a blowjob. It wasn't long before Nico was gripping at the sheets trying to keep himself from bucking his hips up at the warmth that was encircling his tip. Percy internally grinned, he had Nico exactly where he wanted him, writhing under him. As he took more of his boyfriend's length into his mouth, he poured a bit of lube on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up before pressing a single finger into Nico's entrance. Nico didn't feel any pain with the first finger, just weird. The second finger however brought pain. Percy worked around that though, deep throating Nico for the first time, causing Nico's eyes to widen in surprise, moaning loudly. "Perce...I'm close...I.." He could barely speak. Percy doubled his efforts, stretching his fingers, probing until he hit a small bundle of nerves that had Nico screaming as he shot hot strings of cum down Percy's throat. Percy swallowed, happy to have brought his boyfriend so much pleasure.   
Now his own erection was throbbing. "Neeks, can I?" Percy asked, wanting nothing more than to bury himself in Nico's tight heat. Nico nodded nervously. Percy noticed, leaning down to kiss him, slowly, carefully. Nico nodded again, signaling that he was okay.   
Percy carefully lubed up his dick, and slowly began to press it against Nico's entrance. Nico winced in pain as Percy entered him. He was so much bigger than his fingers. Percy stopped once he was all the way in, holding himself above Nico, waiting for the pain to lessen. Percy let out a small moan of his own, Nico was so tight, so hot around him. It felt perfect. Complete. Before long Nico told him it was okay for him to move, so slowly he did just that. Each time he thrust back in, he angled his hips differently, trying to find Nico's spot. He knew he'd been successful when Nico screamed, "There. Please. Oh...oh Gods! Percy!"  
Being Nico's first time, it wasn't long before the boy was screaming out his climax again. "Fuck Perce! I'm cumming again!"   
Percy thrust in faster, feeling his own orgasm approaching. Nico came hard, cum shooting up on his belly. Before long Percy's hips stalled as he finished inside of Nico.   
He pulled out, collapsing against Nico. "You're so perfect. I love you Neeks."   
"I love you too Percy. So much." Onyx eyes stared into his own, and Percy captured Nico's lips in a sweet kiss.   
"Forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! It's a wrap! :D


End file.
